Liwonia
by Hadesumaru
Summary: "Ku pamięci Kristy Kettler, wspaniałej siostry, przyjaciółki i towarzyszki, zaginionej w tajemniczych okolicznościach, niech Pan Bóg świeci nad jej duszą." Tylko... Kim była Kris Kettler? Dlaczego umarła? Czy naprawdę zginęła? Jak wiele znaczyła dla Gilberta? Jaką osobą była? Co robiła? Jakie błędy popełniła? To pytania, na które Ludwig zdecydował się odnaleźć odpowiedzi.
1. Chapter 1

_1._

Dla Prus i Niemiec był to całkiem normalny dzień, oprócz tego, że już za dwie godziny mieli kolejną Światową Konferencję, a Ludwig nie wyglądał na zbyt skorego, aby zabrać ze sobą Gilberta po tym, co ten ostatnio wywinął razem z Francisem i Antonim.

- Bracie, 'nie' znaczy NIE, wystarczy mi już słuchania zgłoszeń o molestowaniu! Ostatnio nawet pani Ukraina bała się przyjść na zebranie, a Szwajcaria kazał mi założyć ci kaganiec!

- Kesesese, po prostu nie znają się na mojej wspaniałej wspaniałości, ot co! - odparł Gilbert, widocznie zadowolony ze swoich działań. - Nie spinaj się tak Zachód, bo jeszcze ci żyłka we dupie pęknie~! - poradził mu i puścił perskie oko.

Ludwig westchnął ciężko. Czasami nie mógł uwierzyć, że on i Gilbert są spokrewnieni - byli jak przeciwstawne bieguny. Prusy miał mnóstwo przyjaciół i był znany ze swojej psotniczej natury i skupiania na sobie uwagi cokolwiek robił. Głównie dlatego skargi zawsze były na niego, a nie na przykład na Francję, czy Hiszpanię.

- Błagam, zachowuj się tym razem, mamy ważne sprawy do obgadania. To już nie jest zabawne, sytuacja u pani Ukrainy ciągle się pogarsza i musimy naradzić się w tej sprawie...

- Kesesese, nie martw się Ludi, Wspaniały Ja zawsze chętnie służy radą i równie chętnie wypowie się na ten temat~! - _Tego właśnie się obawiam,_ stwierdził w myślach Ludwig. - Nie spinaj się, braciszku, wszystko będzie we WSPANIAŁYM porządku~!

- Jakoś nie podzielam twojego optymizmu... - mruknął Niemcy. Po chwili zorientował się, że od jakiegoś czasu nie ma z nimi Feliciano, który jeszcze niedawno grzebał im w szafkach. Zazwyczaj Ludwig biegał za nim i zamykał każdą po kolei. Może nawet wtrąciłby go do karceru za naruszanie przestrzeni osobistej... - Gdzie Włochy?

Prusy przerwał na chwilę swoje zajęcie.

Ludwig stwierdził, że powinien się dziś porządnie wyspać, bo był nieco rozkojarzony. Najpierw nie zauważył zniknięcia Feliciano i dopiero zorientował się, że starszy brat, od jakiejś godziny wygłaszania kazania - podczas którego zdążył przeczytać mu uporządkowaną alfabetycznie listę powodów, dlaczego nie powinien brać dzisiaj udziału w zebraniu - skrzętnie pisze coś na dziwnej papeterii.

Była to kartka, wyglądająca, jakby ktoś wylał na nią herbatę. Wzór ozdobny w prawym, dolnym rogu stanowił czarno-złoty krzyż przecinany na środku przez skrzyżowane czerwone miecze i gwiazdę dawidową ponad nimi.

- Coś ty taki ciekawy, braciszku? - podpytał Gilbert, zasłaniając ciałem kartkę. Uśmiechnął się przekornie i poruszył sugestywnie brwiami. - Nawet Wspaniały Ja może mieć Wspaniałe sekrety, kesesese~

- Ja... nie... ja wcale... Ugh... scheiße...

- Kesesesesese, co Wspaniały Ja słyszy~? Czyżby Ludi-Ludi zaklął?

- N-nie, wcale...! - zaprzeczył szybko Niemcy, rumieniąc się. - A-a, nawet jeśli to co z-z t-t-tego, j-ja też mogę - wymamrotał.

- Nie wstydź się tak przed swoim Wspaniałym starszym bratem, kesesese~ Możesz mi powiedzieć wszystko, Ludi-Ludi - Prusy żartobliwie dźgnął go łokciem w brzuch, co zaowocowało u niego o automatyczny "gwałt" twarzy. Aż mu się oczy zaszkliły... - Hej, Zachód, a słyszałeś ten kawał? Co mówi chemik, gdy cegła... Ujć! Spaliłem, gdy sztabka srebra spadnie mu na głowę?

Ludwig zmarszczył brwi.

- E... Ich weiß nicht...

- 'Au'~! Kesesesese~!

Niemcy wytężył umysł, próbując zrozumieć, i nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Prusy wrócił do pisania... eee... tego czegoś co pisał wcześniej. Minęła kolejna godzina. Nadal nie wiedział gdzie jest Feliciano, nie przekonał Gilberta do zrezygnowania z konferencji i nadal nie wiedział, o co chodzi z chemikiem i sztabką.

Wreszcie poddał się i westchnął. Nie był dobry z chemii, wstydził się trochę z tego powodu, gdy wspominał Alberta Einsteina, bo niezły był z niego gość, ale chyba lepiej rozumiał się z Gilbertem, niż z nim.

- Kesesese~! Wspaniały Ja skończył, możemy już wychodzić, mój Mniej Wspaniały Bracie~! - zakomenderował, _o wilku mowa, a wilk tu._

- Ale mamy jeszcze godzinę przed spotkaniem, dojście tam zajmie najwyżej piętnaście minut - zdziwił się Ludwig. - Chyba, że chcesz jeszcze gdzieś wstąpić po drodze...? - zgadywał, powoli rozumiejąc nagły zryw brata.

- Jak zawsze dobrze znasz Wspaniałego Mnie~! - przyznał Gilbert i uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Wspaniały Ja chce, żebyś zawiózł go na cmentarz~!

Ludwig nie krył zdziwienia. Nagle coś mu zaświtało.

- Przecież grób wujka Otto (Świętego Cesarstwa Rzymskiego) odwiedziliśmy ledwie w zeszłym tygodniu... - zauważył, na co Gilbert machnął tylko ręką, w której trzymał karminową kopertę zaklejoną pieczęcią. Ludwig nie wiedział, że jego brat wciąż trzyma takie pamiątki, jak stempel ostatniego Wielkiego Mistrza Krzyżackiego...

- To nie do niego, kesesesese~!

- To do kogo...? - spytał, unosząc brew, próbując nie dać po sobie znać ciekawości. Nie było to jakieś wielkie zainteresowanie. Raczej czysta ciekawość, a po jej zaspokojeniu spokojnie mógł rzucić sakramentalne 'Aha'.

- Sekret~!

Gilbert wyminął go, zdejmując z krzesła marynarkę. Stojąc w drzwiach zapiął ją i zamknął sprzączkę paska.

- No, na co czekasz, bruder? Myślałem, że nie lubisz się spóźniać~!

Powiedziawszy to, zniknął w korytarzu.

Ludwig obrzucił zmęczonym wzrokiem salon, w którym siedzieli. Nic szczególnego. Pokój, noszący ślady batalii o bałagan i porządek. Gilbert - z natury bałaganiarz, stał po jednej stronie z Feliciano, często spędzającym w domu Niemiec i Prus więcej czasu niż we własnym. Z kolei pedant Ludwig walczył w pojedynkę, ewentualnie razem z Lovino, który przychodził tu za młodszym bratem, nie siląc się nawet na dobre maniery. Naprawdę, co jest złego w jedzeniu ziemniaków?!

Już miał wychodzić, gdy jego sensory pedanta zauważyły jeden szczegół odbierający pomieszczeniu atmosferę, której nie powstydziłaby się Perfekcyjna Pani Domu. Był to kalendarz wiszący na ścianie zaraz obok reprodukcji obrazu Vincenta van Gogh'a "Jedzący kartofle" (ironia losu). Czerwone okienko wciąż oznaczało wczorajszy dzień, czyli 27 listopada. Jak zawsze Gilbert zapomniał się tym zająć. Nie mógł go jednak winić, sam spędzał w tym pokoju tyle co on, a mimo to... Naprawdę był dzisiaj rozkojarzony.

- Zachód, nie każ Wspaniałemu Mnie czekać zbyt długo, kesesese~

- Już idę! - odpowiedział Ludwig i swoim sprężystym, wojskowym krokiem podszedł do kalendarza, by zaznaczyć dzisiejszą datę.

Zmarszczył brwi, widząc czerwone kółeczko narysowane wokół dnia 28 listopada. Przez chwilę próbował przypomnieć sobie, co ważnego mogło stać się tego dnia. Do głowie przychodziły mu różne rzeczy, począwszy od wojny polsko-krzyżackiej w 1520 r., przez imieniny Polski - musiał pamiętać, by złożyć mu życzenia, wojnę francusko-pruskią, do wybrania Berna na stolicę Szwajcarii...

- Co się dzieje, Ludi? Wleczesz się jak mucha w smole - burknął Gilbert, widocznie zniecierpliwiony czekaniem, wychylając się zza futryny.

- Zastanawiam się, co jest 28 listopada 2013 roku, może ty mi powiesz, Gilbert?

Prusy wyglądał, jakby ktoś uderzył go piorunem, ale tylko przez chwilę. Zaraz powrócił jego głupkowaty uśmiech i powoli zaczął zbliżać się do Ludwiga, rechocząc w ten swój dziwny sposób.

- Niewspaniale, czyżby nasz drogi Ludi powinien odświeżyć nie tylko wiedzę z dziedziny chemii, ale i historii?

- Czyli nie chodzi o imieniny Polski, znaczy Feliksa? Jesteście chyba przyjaciółmi, więc myślałem...

- Serio?! Dzisiaj Feliksa?! - wyraz zaskoczenia na twarzy Gilberta był aż nazbyt prawdziwy. Ludwig wiedział, że brat jest kiepskim aktorem, więc teraz nie mógł kłamać. - Scheiße! Niewspaniale z mojej strony, brawo braciszku, tym razem, ale tylko tym razem Wspaniałość należy się tobie~!

- ... E, danke... chyba... - wymamrotał Ludwig. - A więc... co to za okazja?

Prusy zamrugał, jakby w ogóle nie spodziewał się tego pytania. Jego brew drgnęła, jak zawsze kiedy kłamał - Feliks mówił, że Gilbert był kiedyś w tym naprawdę dobry, widocznie wyszedł z wprawy.

- Uh... Z-założyli węgierski klub piłkarski Paksi FC... obiecałem Węgrom, że obejrzę z nią mecz...

- Ty z nią? - dopytywał z wyraźnym powątpiewaniem młodszy brat. Nie wierzył, że Węgry sama zaproponowała Prusom oglądanie z nią meczu, ba, robienie czegokolwiek razem. Zazwyczaj wystarczyło, żeby Gilbert otworzył usta, a obrywał patelnią, zwłaszcza gdy zbliżał się do Rodericha.

- E, tak, oczywiście! - przytaknął, a jego brew podskoczyła dwa razy. Ludwig wiedział, że Gilbert robi to nieświadomie, może to i lepiej, w innym wypadku próbowałby to kontrolować.

- Czy coś jeszcze stało się 28 listopada?

Gilbert został uratowany przez gołębia.

Biedny ptak z rozpędu uderzył w okno pokoju, zostawiając na nim brudną smugę i kilka piór. Zaraz podniósł się po upadku i stanął na parapecie, i zaczął dziobać szybę. Tuż obok niego podskakiwał mały, żółty ptaszek.

- Gilbird! Albird! - zawołał Gilbert i szybko podbiegł do okna, otwierając je bez chwili wahania, nie słuchając Ludwiga, który jąkając się wskazywał na plamę na szybie. - Servus, wspaniali skrzydlaci bracia, w samą porę jesteście, Wspaniały Ja i ten mniej wspaniały Ludi właśnie wychodziliśmy~!

Ludwig westchnął, co jak co, ale Gilbert pisarzem nie zostanie.

Ostatecznie wyszli z domu w towarzystwie "skrzydlatych braci" Prus. Niemcy znał upodobania brata na tyle dobrze, że podczas gdy on pozostawał wierny psom, to Gilbert był wprost zakochany w ptactwie. Na własność posiadał Gilbirda, kurczaka, który nigdy nie rośnie, a jest z nim jeszcze od czasów Zakonu Krzyżackiego. Nie wiedział natomiast, do kogo należał ów 'Albird'. Brat przemawiał do niego cicho i głaskał po łebku.

Ludwig miał wrażenie, że Gilbert coś przed nim ukrywa, coś co miało związek z datą 28 listopada, listem. cmentarzem i gołębiem.

- LUDWIG PATRZ NA DROGĘ!

Prusy w samą porę upomniał go wrzaskiem i Niemcy cudem wyhamował, omal nie robiąc placka z przechodzących przez ulicę włoskich braci. Feliciano wskoczył w ramiona Lovino, machając białą flagą, przerażony do reszty, podczas gdy ten ogarniał mercedesa wrogim spojrzeniem na miarę Rosji... No nie, nie aż tak strasznym.

- Dio Mio, czy wy nas kurwa chcecie, tym pierdolonym samochodem zabić?! - huknął Lovino, puszczając Feliciano, że ten wylądował boleśnie na ziemi. - Czyżby twój pierdolony w cuchnącą dupę mózg do reszty zmienił się w walony kartofel?!

Ludwig wyskoczył z samochodu i szybko podbiegł do obu braci. Gilbert wysiadł, ale stał przy drzwiach, przyglądając im się z pewnej odległości.

- Entschuldige! Nic wam nie jest?

- Nie kurwa, wiesz co?! To chyba z dupy pytanie, biorąc pod uwagę, że omal nie odebrałeś nam naszych pierdolonych żyć!

- Tut mir wirklich leid! Verzeihst Sie mir! Byłem strasznie zamyślony, gdyby nie interwencja Gilberta nie wiem czy bym was zauważył... czy mogę coś dla was zrobić?

- Vee~ Doitsu, Doitsu, zabierzesz nas na obiad? Może na pastę~? Pasta jest dobra o każdej porze dnia~! - zaproponował Feliciano.

- Fratellino to nie jest...

- Może jednak~! - krzyknął z samochodu Gilbert. - Ja i Ludi jeszcze nic dzisiaj nie jedliśmy, więc możemy wpaść do Smaków Świata po naszej wizycie na cmentarzu, w ramach Wspaniałych przeprosin~!

- C-cmentarza? - wydukał Feliciano. - Doitsu, Doitsu, ja nie chcę na cmentarz! Tam są duchy! A co jeśli duchy lubią jeść pastę? Przyczepią się do mnie i będą zjadać moją pastę do końca życia! Doitsu, nie jedźmy na cmentarz! - słowotok naraz wypłynął z ust Włochy, który teraz tulił się do nogi Ludwiga, machając tradycyjnie białą flagą.

- Wiesz Ludi, zawsze mogę pojechać sam, kesesese~! - podsunął Gilbert.

- Dio mio, kurwa tylko nie ty! - wciął się Lovino, zanim Ludwig zdążył mu odmówić.

- Eh, dobrze wiesz, że po ostatnim wypadku nie masz prawa jazdy - przypomniał, na co Gilbert tylko zarechotał i uśmiechnął się diabelsko.

- Nikt nie musi wiedzieć~

- Nie ma mowy! Es tut mir leid Feliciano, ale musimy wpaść na ten cmentarz, bo, ee...

- Co kurwa bo?

- Gilbert!

- A po co jedzie się na cmentarz? Kesesese, żeby powspominać zmarłych, ist es nicht? - zaśmiał się Prusy. - Możecie mnie tam tylko wysadzić, do restauracji sam trafię~

- Tak, Doitsu, to dobry pomysł~!

- Niech, kurwa, będzie - burknął Lovino.

Ludwig także się zgodził, choć miał pewne wątpliwości.

- Gut, Wspaniały Ja musi was odpuścić, więc teraz wspaniale się oddali~! - zawołał jeszcze Gilbert, nim odwrócił się i przebiegł przez bramę cmentarza, kiwając głową, na siedzącego w budce mężczyznę. Stróż wydawał się nie zwrócić na to uwagi. Na cmentarz w Machitalii codziennie ściągało mnóstwo ludzi, w końcu nie była to zwyczajna, ale światowa nekropolia.

Leżały tu personifikacje państw na zawsze startych z map światła, nacji i cywilizacji, które nie przetrwały. Ludów, które nie zaasymilowały się, lub zostały wymordowane z różnorakich powodów. Miasta zrównane z ziemią, które nigdy się nie podniosły. Najwybitniejsi przywódcy, którzy nigdy się nie poddawali.

Ludwig lubił tu przychodzić, by powspominać choćby ich wujka, Ottona, Święte Cesarstwo Rzymskie, człowieka o wielkich ambicjach, który chciał dobrze, ale zgubił się gdzieś po drodze. Chociaż wiedział, że to złe myśli - cieszył się, bo jemu udało się w porę opamiętać... inaczej skończyłby tutaj, na tym cmentarzu. Ale może utrata kogoś, kto znaczył dla niego więcej niż on sam, przywróciła trzeźwość.

Mrużąc oczy oglądał sylwetkę Gilberta, zastanawiał się... czy z nim było podobnie?

- Hej Kartoflu! Jedziesz, czy nie?!

Warkot z gardła Lovino przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. Ludwig odwrócił się i spojrzał na wyczekujące Południowe Włochy, oraz Północne śpiące na jego ramieniu. Przez chwilę rozważał dwie opcje. W końcu zgasił samochód, ale zostawił klucz w stacyjce. Odpiął pas i otworzył drzwi.

- Oi! Gdzie ty, kurwa, idziesz, Kartoflu?! Mieliśmy jechać do restauracji, bastardo!

- I możecie jechać - zapewnił Ludwig. - Masz prawo jazdy, prawda Lovino? Pojedziecie z Feliciano przodem, zamówicie co chcecie i powiedzcie, że to na nasz koszt, ordnung?

- Ej no, ale... KURWAAA!

Ludwig nie słuchał już złorzeczeń Lovino, teraz próbował się skupić na swoim bracie i próbach odnalezienia go wśród labiryntów uliczek machitalskiej nekropolii. Gilbert rzucał się w oczy, więc nie powinien być to problem. Ludwig instynktownie kierował się też w stronę grobu Świętego Cesarstwa Rzymskiego, Ottona. Niedaleko leżał Fryderyk II Wielki, znany też jako Staruszek Fritz, król i były szef Prus, człowiek będący dla niego jak ojciec. Chociaż Gilbert nie był zbyt wylewny na jego temat, Ludwig dowiedział się od Austrii, że to jedna z trzech najważniejszych osób dla niego.

Ale kim były pozostałe dwie? Ludwig, chociaż wiedział, że brat go kocha, nie śmiał pomyśleć o sobie, jako o jednej z nich. Może wujek Otton? Dziadek Germania? Ciotka Skandynawia?

Zatrzymał się nagle, kiedy niedaleko zamajaczyła mu znajoma czupryna o barwie platynowego blondu. Ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że Prusy kuca w sekcji 'Zapomnianych', z daleka od niemieckich grobów. Ludwig nie wiedział, kogo Gilbert mógł tam odwiedzać. Słyszał kiedyś od Anglii, że leżą tam prawdziwe indywidua, podobno pochowano tam ostatniego mistrza Templariuszy, personifikacje małych, zapomnianych ksiąstewek, chwilowych potęg, drobnych wysepek i państw, które nie osiągnęły nawet wieku dojrzałości.

Nie namyślając się dłużej, zaczął zbliżać się w stronę brata, wodząc wzrokiem po nagrobkach. "Otton I, Otton II, Otton III, Konrad von Jungingen, Ulrich von Jungingen, Albrecht Hohenzollern, Fryderyk I Pruski, Fryderyk II Wielki..." po chwili zaczął tracić rachubę. Potrząsnął głową. Musiał się skupić.

Kucnął, przesuwając się pod grobowcami i pomnikami nagrobnymi tak, żeby Gilbert go nie zauważył. Dotarł na koniec niemieckiej sekcji, zostało tam już tylko kilka grobów.

"Albert von Buxhövden, Hermann von Balk, Gotthard Kettler."

Skądś pamiętał te nazwiska... Może Gilbert miał rację i czas by odświeżyć nieco historię?

Czuł się źle, szpiegując, w ogóle, tak przyglądając się bratu, ale nic nie potrafił poradzić na własną ciekawość. Taak, ciekawość, pierwszy stopień do piekła. Westchnął cicho. Myślał, że nie zniży się do tego poziomu.

- Servus Kris...

Głos Gilberta sprawił, że Ludwig podskoczył.

- Tut mir leid - zaśmiał się. - Naprawdę przepraszam, że tyle cię nie odwiedzałem, zaniedbałem tradycję, prawda? Ke... se... se... A-ale spokojna już twoja głowa, obiecuję, że się poprawię - zapewnił lekko drżącym głosem, choć próbował się śmiać i brzmieć wesoło.

Ludwig wychylił się nieco zza rogu, by zobaczyć, jak brat gładzi krzyż nagrobny, niczym głowę prawdziwego, żywego człowieka.

- Tęsknię za tobą, wiesz? Hah... oczywiście, że nie - opuścił głowę i przez chwilę trwał tak. - Nigdy nie zdążyłem ci tego powiedzieć, prawda?... Nigdy nie byłem z tobą szczery, choć próbowałem - wyciągnął karminową kopertę zza poła marynarki. - Mam dla ciebie list... Zawsze lubiłaś ten kolor... Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba, Kris. Proszę... przeczytaj, jeśli... jeśli możesz.

Powoli podniósł się, opierając dłonie na kolanach, jęknął i zaśmiał się, słysząc jak strzykają mu kości.

- Taa, ostatnio trochę odpuszczałem sobie trening, możesz się śmiać ile chcesz! - parsknął i rękawem otarł twarz. - Niedługo przyniosę pewnie kolejny list, kesesese, masz już niewiele czasu na przeczytanie tego. Nie zapomniałem, i się nie poddałem - zastrzegł i zacięcie pomachał zaciśniętą pięścią.

Stał przed grobem jeszcze przynajmniej pięć minut. Ludwig nie mógł zdefiniować wyrazu jego twarzy, bo okrywał ją cień. Natomiast pięści Gilberta zaciskały się tak mocno w czarnych rękawiczkach, że aż się trzęsły. Otworzył usta i wypowiedział cicho jakieś zdanie, którego Ludwig nie dosłyszał.

Uniósł znów głowę i uśmiechnął się szeroko z zamkniętymi oczami, wokół których widniały czerwone plamy, jakby od świeżego płaczu.

- Pójdę już, bo... obiecałem Ludwigowi, że go dogonię... Szkoda, że nie mógł cię poznać, wyrósł na wspaniałego mężczyznę, byłabyś z niego dumna - powiedział i znów zamilkł. - No nic... Sandēi... oder... Ērdiw?... Ke... Przepraszam, siostrzyczko - szepnął i odszedł szybko, wykonując znak krzyża i kłaniając się z respektem przed następnym nagrobkiem.

Ludwig powoli wstał i wyszedł ze swojej kryjówki odprowadzając brata zdumionym wzrokiem. To był może trzeci raz, gdy widział go płaczącego. Gdy widział go załamanego. Gdy czuł, że boli go serce na ten widok. Rzeczywiście rwało się w piersi, jakby chciało wyskoczyć i pobiec za Gilbertem i zrobić coś całkowicie szalonego, przytulić go, zapytać co się stało i zapewnić, że wszystko będzie w porządku.

Gdyby tak się stało, Ludwig pewnie by już nie żył, ale dałby wszystko, aby jego brat nie znalazł się w takim stanie, jak... wtedy.

Zacisnął szczęki i nabrał powietrza w płuca. Powoli, ale z pewnością w działaniu podszedł do nagrobka, przy którym wcześniej kucał jego brat. Z każdym krokiem coraz bardziej chciał wiedzieć, kim była tajemnicza 'Kris'. Gilbert nazwał ją "siostrzyczką"...

_**Ś.P.**_

_**Krista Albert Kettler**_

_**ur. 28 listopada 599 r. - zm. ?**_

_"Ku pamięci Kristy Alberta Kettler, wspaniałej siostry, przyjaciółki i towarzyszki, zaginionej w tajemniczych okolicznościach, niech Pan Bóg świeci nad jej duszą."_

Ludwig z niedowierzaniem patrzył na tabliczkę przyczepioną do krzyża łacińskiego z dodatkowymi rzeźbami dwóch skrzyżowanych mieczy, oraz małego krzyża greckiego. Pod nim stał kamienny flakon pełen usychających margaretek i chabrów. Kilka zgasłych zniczy i doniczka ze sztucznymi kwiatami, sztucznymi niezapominajkami.

Ale najdziwniejsza była tabliczka, obok której leżała kreda. Na tablicy widniało kilka grawerowanych złotych myśli, lecz po środku było wolne miejsce na napisanie czegoś od siebie. W tej chwili zajmował je świeży, zostawiony najpewniej przez Gilberta, napis.

_"Ciągle idę do przodu, ale powoli, a nie pędzę."_

Uśmiechnął się delikatnie na tą sentencję.

Tylko kim była Krista Kettler? Nazwisko brzmiało znajomo...

_Gotthard Kettler!_

Czyżby...? Nie, gdyby była jego córką, żoną lub kimkolwiek z rodziny leżałaby w grobie razem z nim, albo przynajmniej obok, w sekcji niemieckiej. W takim razie... Kim była?

_'Zaginiona'_ ?

Czy to znaczyło, że ona może wciąż żyć? Czy, że nie znaleziono jej ciała?

_Kimkolwiek_, nieważne. Ważne, że była kimś specjalnym dla Gilberta.

_'Siostrzyczka'. 'Tęsknię za tobą, wiesz?' 'Nigdy nie byłem z tobą szczery, choć próbowałem.' 'Kris...'_

Nagle poczuł wibracje na udzie. Natychmiast ocknął się z zamyślenia. Wyjął telefon. Jedno nieodebrane połączenie od Feliciano. Westchnął. Później się tym zajmie. Lepiej jeżeli porozmawia z bratem szczerze. Nie czuł się dobrze, szpiegując go.

Napisał szybkiego esemesa informując, że zaraz przyjdzie.

Przez chwilę stał jeszcze, patrząc na nagrobek, aż coś przyszło mu do głowy. Sięgnął po kredę i swoim równym, starannym pismem upchnął w samym rogu własne zdanie:

_'Nieważne kim się rodzisz, ważne kim się później stajesz.'_

I ruszył, po drodze rzucając jeszcze okiem na ten sam grób, któremu Gilbert skłonił się z widocznym respektem.

_**Lenert Pruski**_

_**ur. 489 r. - zm. 1283 r.**_

_Został poddany egzekucji poprzez uroczyste powieszenie._

_Pokój jego duszy._


	2. Chapter 2

_2._

- Ve~ W samą porę Doitsu~! Pasta właśnie przyszła~! - zawołał Feliciano, machając do niego ze stolika tuż przy barze, gdzie właśnie krzątała się jakaś niska dziewczyna, sięgająca niewiele ponad wysokość blatu.

Z ulgą zarejestrował, że Gilberta jeszcze nie ma. Widocznie chciał się przejść i przemyśleć parę spraw związanych z całą tą tajemniczą - dla Ludwiga - sprawą.

Usiadł przy stole i sięgnął po menu...

- Nie pierdol się już, idiota, zamówiłem ci 'wursta' i piwo - burknął Lovino, rumieniąc się i odwracając wzrok. - To nie tak, że chciałem, Feliciano mnie poprosił i to on wybierał.

- Ve~ Ale fratello, to ty zam- - uciął, bo dłoń starszego Vargasa miała kolizję z jego ustami pełnymi makaranu. Feliciano aż się zakrztusił, oczy zaszły mu się łzami.

Ludwig w porę doskoczył i ścisnął go w pasie, by odblokować mu drogi oddechowe. Przejęty Lovino potrząsał jego ramieniem powtarzając gorączkowo "Fratellino, fratellino, stai bene?!".

Niemcy odetchnął głośno. Przez własną tsunderowatość Południowe Włochy jeszcze kiedyś straci brata. Tylko tego brakowało, żeby oprócz wujka Ottona musiał odwiedzać na cmentarzu przyjaciela.

Właśnie... _cmentarz_.

Znów przypomniał mu się Gilbert i poczuł skurcz żołądka. Nie był pewien, czy uda mu się wcisnąć chociażby kawałek wursta.

_- Zamówienie #23, niemiecki wurst i piwo pilzner_ - głos niskiej baristki rozbrzmiał w głośnikach, kiedy w okienku obok, wyższy najwyżej o dziesięć centymetrów od niej, ale wyglądający niemal identycznie, kelner postawił talerz i kufel.

- Ve~ Tutaj Karinko~! - krzyknął Feliciano, machając do dziewczyny.

Ludwig już wstawał, ale 'Karina' szybko znalazła się przy ich stoliku, gestem nakazując mu usiąść.

- Proszę i życzę smacznego - powiedziała dziwnie sztucznym, 'słodkim' tonem, którym pewnie czarowała niejednego gościa. Ludwiga najwyżej przerażała. Dygnęła i wróciła za bar, by dokończyć przecierać blat.

- Znasz ją, Feliciano? - podpytał Ludwig, sięgając po widelec.

- Ve~ Naturalmente, ja i Lovino często tutaj bywamy, a bella Karina jest bardzo miła~

- Fratellino zawsze ją nagabuje, nie jest z tego zadowolona - mruknął Lovino, pochłaniając kolejny kawałek swojej pizzy. - Prowadzi tę restaurację razem z rodzeństwem.

- Si, si~! Robią najlepsze jedzenie pod słońcem~! Ve~ Przepisy z całego świata skupione w jednym miejscu, a smakują jak domowe - westchnął z rozmarzeniem Feliciano.

Ludwig pokiwał nieuważnie głową, po czym nabił wursta na widelec, ciekawy, czy szef kuchni będzie w stanie go zadowolić, JEGO, największego konesera wurstów!

- Ve, i jak Doitsu~? Smakuje ci~?

Oczy Niemca rozszerzyły się w zdziwieniu, spojrzał najpierw na Feliciano wciągającego w ekspresowym tempie niesamowicie długą kluskę, a potem na Lovino, który zdegustowany ocierał mu twarz z sosu pomidorowego.

- TO JEST KRÓL WURSTÓW! - wykrzyknął ku swojemu własnemu zaskoczeniu Ludwig, wstając gwałtownie. Przeraził tym Lovino, który aż z wrażenia upuścił pizzę na koszulkę.

- Ja pierrrrrr... - syknął. - Co ci strzeliło do tego pustego łba, pierdolony Kartoflu?!

Ludwig zaczerwienił się ze wstydu, czując na sobie wzrok wszystkich obecnych w lokalu, szybko usiadł, zgarbiony, pragnąc skulić się w sobie i zniknąć.

- P-przepraszam...

- Ve~ Wiedziałem, żę tak będzie~ - zaśmiał się Feliciano.

- WIĘC DLACZEGO GO NIE POWSTRZYMAŁEŚ, FRATELLINO BASTARDO?!

- Nie dałbym rady, fratello, ve~ To jest efekt uboczny pierwszego kosztowania kuchni Livi~

- Kogo? - uniósł brew.

- Szefa kuchni, Kartoflu - fuknął Lovino, był cały czerwony na twarzy i odwracał wzrok. - Nie wiemy, jak ma na imię, ale wszyscy mówią na nią Liv, to starsza siostra Kariny i Alvisa, kelnerów, jakbyś kurwa się nie domyślał.

- A-aha... - mruknął Ludwig.

Lovino poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej, o ile to możliwe. Coś było na rzeczy.

Zdecydował, że po posiłku podejdzie do kuchni i pogratuluje tej całej Liv, wspaniałego przygotowania wursta - a musiał przyznać, należało jej się. Dawno nie jadł już czegoś tak dobrego.

- Er, um, przepraszam, panienka Karina?

Było już po obiedzie, Gilberta nadal brak na horyzoncie. Ludwig podszedł do baru, by zapłacić za zamówienia - tak jak obiecał: swoje i włoskich braci.

- Semigalia, ale Karina też może być - westchnęła dziewczyna. - Należy się 58 talonów - oznajmiła wystukując coś na kasie, z której wysunął się paragon.

- A, tak, już - wymamrotał Ludwig, wygrzebując z kieszeni banknot stutalonowy. - I umm...

- Coś jeszcze? - spytała Karina, nie odrywając wzroku od naciskanych klawiszy.

- Czy jest możliwe... zobaczyć się z szefową kuchni? - wydukał zakłopotany, drapiąc się po szyi. - Ja, tego, chciałbym podziękować za obiad i pogratulować, bo było napraw...

- W porządku - odparła krótko Semigalia.

- Naprawdę?!

- Tak, to już się zdarzało - westchnęła. - Po ostatniej podróży kuchnia Liv stała się jeszcze lepsza - o ile to możliwe, więc niezbyt mnie to dziwi.

- Podróży?

- Uhm. Wszystkie dania najlepiej smakują w miejscu swojego rdzennego pochodzenia - wyjaśniła z nieco sarkastyczną nutką w głosie. - Liv jest już na zasłużonej emeryturze, więc często wyjeżdża, wtedy zostawia restaurację rodzeństwu, mnie, Alvisowi, Kazimirsowi, czasami pomagają też Andrus, Leevi, Hilija, Maila, Kaisa i Nigulas, ale raczej nie wchodzimy sobie w drogę.

Ludwig pokiwał głową, ciekawiło go, we władaniu jakiego państwa znajdowała się Karina. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że z kimś mu się kojarzyła. Sama nazwa 'Semigalia' też coś mówiła, ale nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, co...

- Liv! Kolejny delikwent przyszedł uderzyć w ślinę!

Głos Kariny i jej komentarz sprawił, że Ludwig podskoczył, a rumieniec zakłopotania wkradł mu się na twarz. Nie spodziewał się takiej bezpośredniości, ba, niemal uszczypliwości, ze strony niskiej kelnerki.

Mówiła to do dziewczyny stojącej tyłem do nich przy blacie, krojącej właśnie pieczarki w drobną kostkę.

- Powiedz mu, że nie mam teraz czasu - warknęła Liv, podnosząc nóż i machając nim groźnie w powietrzu, jakby w wyobraźni kroiła jego wnętrzności.

- Ale jest pod wielkim wrażeniem - dorzuciła sarkastycznie Karina. - Zostawię ci go tutaj, ale jeżeli spróbuje zrobić cokolwiek, to krzycz, już ja dam mu lekcję bólu... - to powiedziawszy wyszła, pozostawiając Ludwiga sam na sam z Liv i stertą pieczarek.

- Nie ma takiej potrzeby Kara... - westchnęła Liv. - Wybacz jej, ale jak na młodszą siostrę bywa nadopiekuńcza - wyjaśniła, nadal stojąc do niego tyłem. Nieco go to zdziwiło, może zaniepokoiło. Ale gdyby się odwróciła, nie zauważyłby czegoś, co naprowadziło go na nowy trop. Na białej koszulce w rozmiarze XL, noszonej przez Liv, widniały znane mu symbole - czerwony krzyż grecki i miecz.

- Erm...

- _Piedod_, ale czy mógłbyś się pospieszyć? Mam do wykonania następne trzy zamówienia, wiesz? - poprosiła.

- Um... Co to za symbole na twoich plecach? - spytał w końcu, po chwili namysłu.

Drgnęła.

- Myślałam, że przyszedłeś tu dla jedzenia - mruknęła. - A to herb Zakonu Inflanckiego, Zakonu Kawalerów Mieczowych, który podobnie do Zakonu Krzyżackiego, zajmował kiedyś tereny całej Łotwy i Estonii, chociaż nie cieszył się potęgą zbyt długo... Kiedyś z rodziną, podczas zjazdów, zakładaliśmy takie koszulki i bawiliśmy się w wojnę, trochę ironia losu - zaśmiała się krótko, brzmiało to trochę jak 'hishishishishi'. - Ku chwale Terra Mariana~!

- A-aha, rozumiem, entschuldige, nie powinienem pytać...

- _Das ist okay, kummer Sie sich nicht _- potrząsnęła głową. - Przeszłość pomaga nam lepiej poznać i zrozumieć siebie. Jednak to my kreujemy teraźniejszość i błędy przeszłości nie mogą nam w tym przeszkadzać, _wissen Sie_? - powiedziała, po raz drugi zaskakując go niemiecką wstawką. - Pewien mój przyjaciel popełniał ich wiele i choć był uparty, jak osioł, rozumiał je z czasem, podnosił się i szedł, jak to mówił "powoli, bo powoli, ale nie poddaję się i wciąż prę się do przodu, kreować własne jutro, zanim jakiś debil spróbuje zrobić to zamiast mnie."

Ludwig obserwował ją w skupieniu, rozważając słowa.

- Ten twój przyjaciel musiał być ciekawym człowiekiem.

- Wręcz 'wspaniałym' - parsknęła. - Mam nadzieję, że wurst ci smakował, Ludwigu.

- Skąd wiesz jak mam na imię?... I t-tak...

- Mój młodszy brat czasami o tobie wspomina. Zdaje się, że macie dzisiaj konferencję, prawda? - podpytała z uśmiechem w głosie. - _Das Leben ist brutalen _- zaśmiała się krótko. - Nawet nie wiesz, jak wielkie niemieckie wpływy panowały kiedyś w Inflantach, gdzie nie spojrzysz Niemiec, a gdzie się nie wychylisz, słyszysz niemiecki... Stare czasy.

To by wyjaśniało... Chwila! Ta dziewczyna mogłaby coś wiedzieć o 'siostrzyczce' Gilberta!

- Um... panienko Liv...

- Liv wystarczy - wtrąciła.

- Znasz może kogoś o imieniu Krista Kettler?

Zastygła, zaprzestając krojenia pieczarków.

- Nie jestem najlepszą osobą do tego pytania, ale tak, znam ją - przytaknęła, głośno wypuszczając powietrze z płuc.

- Mogłabyś mi powiedzieć, uh, wyjaśnić... - wymamrotał, z trudem dobierając słowa. Reakcja Liv trochę go speszyła. - Kim ona właściwie jest?

- Raczej była, bo umarła - poprawiła go Liv.

- Słyszałem, że zaginęła...

- To źle słyszałeś... - westchnęła ciężko. - Zginęła jakoś tak po podpisaniu paktu Ribbentrop-Mołotow, próbowała go zatrzymać i dobrze na tym nie skończyła - wyjaśniła szybko Liv.

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu. Usta raz po raz otwierały się i zamykały.

- P-przykro mi, n-nie wiedziałem...

- _Nein, habe nichts degegen _- machnęła ręką. - To nie twoja wina. Kula nadeszła z zupełnie innej strony, a po niej następna i następna, aż upewnili się... że nie wstanie - powiedziała cicho. Oparła się o blat i spuściła głowę.

- Naprawdę przepraszam!

I oddalił się szybko, czując wzmagające się w nim fale poczucia winy, że też poruszył zupełnie nie swój temat. Przecież w ogóle nie powinno go to obchodzić!... Ale... jego brat jest w to wplątany.

Tuż przy wejściu, poczuł ostre pchnięcie, a potem ktoś chwycił go za koszulę i uniósł... To jeszcze nigdy się nie zdarzyło, Ludwig był zbyt ciężki, dla... ALVISA?!

- _Jums pipuks_! - wrzasnął i bezceremonialnie przyłożył mu z prawego sierpowego prosto w policzek. Ludwig momentalnie wylądował na chodniku przed restauracją, zaskoczony i osłupiały. - Nigdy więcej nie zbliżaj się do mojej siostry! - wycedził przez zęby Alvis. - Jeżeli dowiem się, że ją zaczepiłeś lub znów w jakikolwiek sposób ją zdenerwowałeś, albo skrzywdziłeś, to znajdę cię i zabiję bez litości! Rozumie się?!

Ludwig nie był w stanie zrobić niczego poza kiwnięciem głową. Był w zbyt ciężkim szoku, żeby móc pobiec za nim i kontratakować.

*Pata-pata-pata*Pata-pata-pata*

Te odgłosy pochodziły od nikogo innego, jak od Włoch, wymachującego wielką białą flagą, wykonaną zapewne z obrusa i nogi od stołu, ku irytacji Lovino.

- Zaprawdę, kurwa, powiadam ci, fratellino, że jak zaraz nie przestaniesz, to wsadzę ci tą flagę gdzie indziej - wysyczał. - Oi, Kartofel, w porządku?... ! ZNACZY! To nie tak, że mnie to obchodzi, czy coś! Tylko nas opóźniasz!

- Ale to wy macie klucze do samochodu i...

- OPÓŹNIASZ NAS! ZOSTAŁO PIĘĆ MINUT DO ZEBRANIA!

- _**WAS?!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_3._

Udało im się zdążyć w ostatniej chwili. Weszli do sali konferencyjnej tuż przed Ameryką, który jak zawsze musiał urządzić sobie 'wejście smoka'. Wiele państw zdziwiło się na widok zdyszanego Ludwiga, wiecznie punktualnego, zazwyczaj pojawiającego się duużo wcześniej.

Gilbert był już na miejscu, jak gdyby nigdy nic żartując z Francją i Hiszpanią, swoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, ze sławnego "Bad Touch Trio", czy jak ich tam kiedyś Anglia określił.

- BOHATER PRZYBYŁ, BOOYAAAH~! - wykrzyknął Alfred, wlatując przez (na całe szczęście) otwarte okno, prosto na stół konferencyjny. - Oficjalnie możemy zaczynać konferencję, ludziska~!

- Ameryka... to jest, USA, uspokój się - westchnął do mikrofonu Ludwig. - Zajmij swoje miejsce, musimy sprawdzić, czy wszyscy są na miejscu - zarządził, wyjmując spod pliku kartek, potrzebną listę obecności.

- Aww, Luddy, powinieneś się trochę rozluźnić~!

- To poważne spotkanie, Alfred, raz w swoim życiu spróbuj się w coś zaangażować - poprosił, nie zauważając, że przez twarz Ameryki przebiega cień urazy.

- No wiesz ty co! - burknął udając obrażonego. - Ja zawsze się przecież angażuję!

- Tak, tak... - mruknął nieuważnie. - Jak zawsze będziecie się zgłaszać kontynentami, mam nadzieję, że poszczególni przewodniczący wiedzą o swoim stanie?

Nie czekając dłużej zaczął wyczytywać regionami grupy państw, jak: Portugalia, Hiszpania, Andora, Monako, Francja, Belgia, Luksemburg, Holandia (Niderlandy), Wielka Brytania (funkcja reprezentacyjna: Anglia), Włochy (południowe i północne), San Marino, Malta, Niemcy (wschodnie + zachodnie), Austria, Szwajcaria, Liechtenstein, Słowenia - wszyscy oprócz Liechtenstein są obecni.

Teraz Europa Środkowa: Czechy, Polska, Słowacja, Ukraina, Białoruś, Litwa, Łotwa, Rosja, Węgry. Wszyscy obecni.

Europa Północna: Estonia, Finlandia, Szwecja, Dania, Norwegia, Islandia - wszyscy obecni, ale o dziwo zazwyczaj twardo stąpający po ziemi Berwald zagapił się i obecność zameldował Tino. Ludwig zdecydował się na razie przymknąć na to oko.

Bałkany: Chorwacja, Serbia, Rumunia, Mołdawia, Bośnia i Hercegowina, Czarnogóra, Bułgaria, Albania, Macedonia, Grecja, Turcja. Dodajmy do tego Kosowo dobijającą się do drzwi i złorzeczącą wściekle.

Ludwig odetchnął z ulgą widząc, że chociaż tym razem Serbia zatrzymał swoją temperamentną młodszą siostrę przed wejściem do sali obrad. Osobiście nie miałby temu nic przeciwko, przecież sam zaakceptował ją jako państwo, ale nie każdy podzielał jego zdanie. Jako przewodniczący zebrań, musiał trzymać się zasad. Formalnie Kosowo była wciąż regionem autonomicznym nieugiętego w swym stanowisku, Serbii.

Potem poszło już gładko, przez państwa Azji, Oceanii, Australię, Amerykę Południową i Północną, oraz Afrykę udało mu się dobrnąć do końca listy obecności i nadszedł czas na dyskusję. Skinął na Ukrainę, która jak dotychczas siedziała nietypowo dla siebie, obok Polski i Słowacji, zamiast - jak zwykle, Rosji i Białorusi. Yekaterina wstała z miejsca i przy akompaniamencie swoich... ZALET, podeszła do mównicy.

Jeszcze tego samego dnia Ludwig siedział sam w domu, bo wyjątkowo dzisiaj Lovino przekonał Feliciano, by jeszcze raz odwiedzili Smaki Świata, gdzie zresztą udało się większość państw po konferencji. Wydawało się, że restauracja inflanckiego rodzeństwa była wyjątkowo sławna w Machitalii.

Gilbert przepadł gdzieś z Nordykami, co należało do rzeczy dziwnych, bo o ile Ludwig sobie przypominał, to jego brat raczej średnio się z nimi dogadywał. Jedyne ciepłe relacje łączyły go z Mathiasem Kohlerem, Danią, byli podobni w charakterze i często wychodzili razem na piwo. Z kolei ze Szwecją miał mieszane stosunki, podczas którejś z wojen, kiedy Gilbert mieszkał u Polski, Berwald zajął wszystkie jego porty.

- Servus, Bach - Ludwig gestem zaprosił do siebie kota, sam nie ruszając się z fotela. Nagle zauważył, że Bach trzyma coś w pyszczku. - Co tam masz? - ruszało się.

Odłożył książkę i wstał, ale najwidoczniej spłoszył tylko kota, bo zaraz wycofał się o kilka kroków. Dlatego ponowił próbę i znów zaczął nawoływać, siadając ostrożnie.

- No chodź, kici-kici, co tam masz? - sięgnął, by pogłaskać go po głowie, nagle szybkim i zgrabnym ruchem nacisnął gardło kota, że wypluł biały, miotający się kształt. - Co?! Albird?! Bach, skąd go wziąłeś? Zły kotek!

Szybko podniósł białego gołębia i pogłaskał go po głowie, nie wiedząc, jak ma pokazać, że nie chce zrobić mu krzywdy. Podszedł do biurka i delikatnie ułożył na nim ptaka, próbującego rozprostować jego skrzydła. Pióra miał mokre od śliny Bacha, ale chyba nic sobie nie uszkodził. Ludwig starał się obchodzić z nim najostrożniej, jak to możliwe, w końcu był ważny dla Gilberta.

- Bach, wstydziłbyś się - westchnął. - Hej, mały, wszystko w porządku? - spytał, palcem pukając gołębia w skrzydło.

- _Spadaj, duży!_

- A ta-

Uciął nagle, z oczami okrągłymi, jak koła młyńskie patrząc na gołębia, układającego sobie pióra.

- W-was?

- _Das!... Naprawdę, ci wszyscy Niemcy, powoli mam ich dość. Cieszę się, że jestem tu tylko na chwilę, bo już mam wszystkiego po dziurki w nosie._

- Cz-czekaj?! Ty mówisz?

_- Nie kurwa, śpiewam, a ty masz przywidzenia, jak ten cały Bryt, bo tak cię zżera ciekawość _- prychnął gołąb.

Ludwig zamrugał i już chciał coś powiedzieć, ale drzwi w holu otworzyły się i rozbrzmiał gromki głos Gilberta: "Ich bin zu Hause!". Gołąb poderwał się z biurka, gruchając, jakby nigdy nic, a za nim wyskoczył Bach, oczywiście nie dosięgając go swoimi pazurami.

- Albird! Co tu robisz? Myślałem, że jesteś z... ooo... - urwał, macając się po włosach, w których Gilbird ucinał sobie drzemkę. - No trudno, wyprzedziłeś Wspaniałego Mnie, kesesese~

- Witaj, Gilbert - Ludwig sakramentalnie wkroczył w baśń starszego brata, ściągając go z powrotem na ziemię.

- Servus Ludi~ Co to za skwaszona mina? Kesesese~ Czyżby Feli znowu gotował w naszej kuchni?

- Nein, dzisiaj poszedł z Lovino i Antonio do Smaków Świata.

- Wiecznie nienażarci Włosi, he? - zarechotał, rzucając marynarkę na kanapę i wciągając głośno powietrze. - Słyszałem od Toniego, że podobno Lovino podoba się szefowa kuchni~ Wpadł po uszy, kesesese~ Osobiście jej nigdy nie widziałem, ale musi być ciekawą osóbką, skoro wpadła temu äußerste tsundere w oko~

Ludwig uniósł brew. Pierwszy raz o tym słyszał, normalnie Feliciano wypaplałby o tym przy każdej lepszej okazji. Jednak po dłuższym zastanawieniu, Ludwig zauważył, że Veneziano ostatnimi czasy rzadko przebywał gdziekolwiek bez starszego brata. Widocznie Lovino skrzętnie pilnował swojej tajemnicy.

- A ty robiłeś dzisiaj coś ciekawego Gilbert? - spytał, wracając na fotel. Usiadł, a na jego kolana zaraz wskoczył Bach. Teraz był w nie najlepszej pozycji do czytania napoczętej książki o historii Prus.

- Hm? Niespecjalnie, kesese~ Dzisiejszy dzień raczej odbiegał od zwyczajnej wspaniałości - stwierdził, wzruszając ramionami. - Nie wiem, jak ty, ale ja mam ochotę na omleta~

- Najadłem się w Smakach Świata, właśnie... szkoda bracie, że ominął cię obiad, robią tam świetne wursty, lepsze jadłem tylko u Heinricha.

- Już się bałem, że zlekceważysz Heinricha, kesesese~ Wspomniałbym mu o tym - zapewnił Gilbert, znikając w kuchni i pojawiając się w okienku, przez które widziało się jej centralną część ze zlewem i kuchenką elektryczną.

- Bruder, tak się zastanawiałem... Czemu nie było cię z nami w restauracji? Powiedziałeś, że pójdziesz na cmentarz i miałeś nas dogonić, o ile pamiętam?

Gilbert drgnął, przerywając na chwilę szperanie w lodówce.

- ... U, eh, szedłem w waszą stronę, ale spotkałem Francy'ego i Toni'ego, zagadałem się i stwierdziłem, że nie ma sensu iść do restauracji, zostało jakieś dziesięć minut do konferencji, więc poszliśmy już na miejsce.

Nawet jeśli nie kłamał, to mówił prawdę tylko w połowie. Od samego początku nie zamierzał iść do restauracji. Pojawienie się Włoch było mu tylko na rękę.

- Hej, Bruder... - zaczął Ludwig.

- Ja, Ludi?

_No! Teraz albo nigdy!_

- Możesz mi też zrobić omlet?

_SCHEIßE! _


	4. Chapter 4

_4._

Czas podsumować fakty:

1. Dnia 28 listopada, czyli w dzień urodzin niejakiej Kristy Kettler, Gilbert odwiedził jej grób na cmentarzu.

2. Dziewczyna była związana z nim w zapewne bliski sposób, biorąc pod uwagę, jak się do niej zwracał: "Kris", "Siostrzyczka", itp.

3. Krista ma też związek z Liv - szefową kuchni w restauracji Smaki Świata, słynącej z przepysznych wurstów - a więc najpewniej też i z 'Inflantami', czy też 'Zakonem Kawalerów Mieczowych'.

4. Związek Gilberta z Kristą Związek Zakonu Kawalerów Mieczowych z Zakonem Szpitala Najświętszej Maryi Panny Domu Niemieckiego w Jerozolimie (innymi słowy z Zakonem Krzyżackim): ?

Ludwig podrapał się po głowie i po raz kolejny spojrzał na indeks z datami na końcu wielkiej książki zatytułowanej "Historia Prus". Przekartkował rdzenne dzieje ludów pruskich i dotarł do czasów Zakonu, któremu przez setki lat przewodził Gilbert.

_**1237**_

_**Po śmierci wielkiego mistrza Zakonu Kawalerów Mieczowych, Volquin'a, rycerze liwońscy połączyli się z Zakonem Krzyżackim, przyjmując jego regułę. Ocalali z pogromu szawelskiego mieczowcy, zasileni kontyngentem rycerzy krzyżackich pod dowództwem Hermanna von Balka stali się rycerzami Zakonu Krzyżackiego. W istocie doszło wówczas do inkorporacji Zakonu Kawalerów Mieczowych do Zakonu Krzyżackiego, w wyniku czego powstała inflancka gałąź Zakonu Krzyżackiego, która zachowała w Inflantach pewną autonomię administracyjną względem pruskiej i niemieckiej gałęzi zakonu.**_

_***Błędem jest utożsamianie inflanckiej gałęzi Zakonu Krzyżackiego z Zakonem Kawalerów Mieczowych, który przestał istnieć w roku 1237.**_

Ludwig opadł na oparcie krzesła, wpatrując się w zadrukowaną stronę, jak zaklęty. _1237. Zakon Kawalerów Mieczowych. Co się z nim potem działo?_

Zerknął na indeks z datami ważnych wydarzeń dla Zakonu Krzyżackiego.

_1525 - tzw. "Hołd Pruski", ostatni wielki mistrz Albrecht Hohenzollern składa hołd królowi polskiemu Zygmuntowi Augustowi II i staje się lennikiem polskim, sprawując dzierżawę nad Prusami Książęcymi, porzuca katolicyzm i zostaje protestantem przekształcając Prusy w państwo świeckie._

Szybko wstał z fotela i przeniósł się na krzesło obrotowe dostawione do biurka, włączył laptopa, a czekając bębnił palcami o blat, zniecierpliwiony.

Cieszył się, że Gilberta nie było w domu. Podobno Alfred urządził imprezę 'bez okazji' - jak to robił przez trzy ostatnie tygodnie, od kiedy rozpoczęły sę obrady. Miały trwać jeszcze czternaście dni. Oznaczało to kolejnych czternaście dni spędzonych w Machitalii, mieście zbudowanym specjalnie dla nich, personifikacji państw, oraz personifikacji miast, ludów etnicznych i tym podobnych. Podczas obrad Machitalia ożywała dziesiątkami świateł, otwieranych lokali o ciepłych, zapraszających wnętrzach, zielonymi parkami, śmiechem dzieci i dorosłych, nawoływaniami zwierząt, tym wszystkim, co tworzy rodzinną atmosferę, pozwalającą zmęczonym personifikacjom się odprężyć.

Po obradach nie zostawał tu praktycznie nikt, bo nikomu się to nie opłacało. Państwa miały własne problemy wewnętrzne, które zmuszały je do przebywania w obrębie granic, a w dodatku, zwyczajnie tęskniły za swoimi domami.

W końcu pojawiła się znajoma tapeta Gilberta, przedstawiająca rodzinne zdjęcie z zeszłorocznego sylewstra, byli na nim wszyscy: on, Ludwig, Roderich, Vasch, Elise i Leopold.

Nie mógł zrobić nic innego, jak tylko się uśmiechnąć. Dobrze pamiętał ten dzień. Żadne z nich zbytnio nie paliło się, żeby spędzić chociaż jeden dzień do roku razem. Pomimo silnego pokrewieństwa nie byli najbliższym sobie rodzeństwem. Czasami sam siebie pytał, dlaczego tak? Czy historia jest w stanie osłabić siłę więzów krwi?

W Google popłynęły słowa: _Zakon Kawalerów Mieczowych._

_**Zakon kawalerów mieczowych**__, łac. __**Fratres militiae Christi de Livonia**__, niem. __**Brüder der Ritterschaft Christi **__(inne nazwy: __**Zakon Liwoński**__, __**Rycerze Chrystusowi**__) – niemiecki zakon rycerski w Inflantach (Łotwa i Estonia), założony w oparciu o regułę Templariuszy, w Rydze przez biskupa Alberta von Buxhövdena w 1202 r. dla obrony i rozszerzania diecezji._

Ludwig wstał z miejsca i wrócił po kartkę i długopis, szybko wynotowując najważniejsze i najpotrzebniejsze mu fakty. Oparł głowę na rękach.

Zakon był _niemiecki,_

Założony przez _Alberta von Buxhövdena _którego grób widział na cmentarzu w niemieckiej sekcji,

Inne nazwy to: Zakon Inflancki, Zakon Liwoński.

_**Liwoński**__._

Kolejne słowo, które wylądowało w wyszukiwarsce to 'Liwonia'.

_**Liwonia **__(łot Vidzeme - "Śródziemie"; niem. Livland, czasami także "Liwlandia" – ziemia Liwów) – jedna z czterech krain historycznych składających się na współczesną Łotwę, leży w jej środkowej i północnej części na prawym brzegu Dźwiny, na północ od Rygi._

Niewiele mu to mówiło... ALE! Zaraz!

Krainy historyczne łotwy... Kurlandia, Liwonia, Łatgalia i Semigalia. _Semigalia._

_"- Semigalia, ale Karina też może być."_

W porządku, Semigalia - Karina Galante, młodsza siostra Łotwy, Raivisa Galante, zapewne bliźniaczka Alvisa...

Zmrużył oczy i wskazał palcem na ekran, jakby próbował zgadnąć odpowiedź w teleturnieju.

_Alvisa, czyli Kurlandii._

_Księstwo Kurlandii i Semigalii._

_**Księstwo Kurlandii i Semigalii **__– księstwo lenne Rzeczypospolitej Obojga Narodów powstałe po sekularyzowaniu zakonu kawalerów mieczowych w 1561, zamieszkane przez Niemców, Liwów i Łotyszy. Inkorporowane do Rzeczypospolitej konstytucją sejmu 1726 roku. Pierwszym świeckim księciem nowo powstałego państwa został ostatni wielki mistrz zakonu, Gotthard Kettler. Księstwo położone było na terenie dzisiejszej południowo-zachodniej Łotwy._

_**Gotthard Kettler! BINGO!**_

Na ustach Ludwiga wykwitł uśmiech satysfakcji. Chyba zbliżał się do tego, czego szukał. Grób Gottharda Kettlera, znajdował się na samym końcu Sekcji Niemieckiej, przechodzącej w Sekcję Zapomnianych. W dodatku, nosił takie samo nazwisko, co Krista.

_**Gotthard Kettler **__(ur. 1517 lub 1518 na zamku Eggeringhausen pod Soest, zm. 17 maja 1587 w Mitawie) – mistrz zakonu kawalerów mieczowych w latach 1559-1561, książę Kurlandii i Semigalii w latach 1561-1587, gubernator Inflant w latach 1561-1565. Założyciel dynastii Kettlerów. Brat biskupa Münster, Wilhelma Kettlera._

A teraz szło już z górki, wystarczyło się dowiedzieć, w jakich okolicznościach Zakon Kawalerów Mieczowych - czy też, poprawniej - Inflancka Gałąź Zakonu Krzyżackiego, przekształciła się w Księstwo Kurlandii i Semigalii.

_DAS IST ES!_

_Wobec przewagi wojsk moskiewskich jako zwierzchnik zakonu zawarł __**28 listopada 1561 **__roku układ w Wilnie na mocy, którego zgodził się na sekularyzację Inflant i ich inkorporację do Korony i Litwy. Przeszedł na luteranizm. 5 marca 1562 roku w Rydze złożył __**hołd lenny **__Zygmuntowi II Augustowi, który w zastępstwie króla przyjął Mikołaj Radziwiłł Czarny. W zamian otrzymał w dziedziczne posiadanie __**Kurlandię i Semigalię **__oraz urząd gubernatora Inflant._

_28 listopada 599 roku._

28 listopada 1561 roku.

28 listopada 2013 roku.

Dzisiaj, jako państwo, miałaby 1414 lat, byłaby pewnie niska, podobna do Łotwy, Kurlandii i Semigalii.

Nagle pewna myśl uderzyła go jak piorun.

- _Liv... _Livland?! Livonia?! Niee, to chyba nie...

A jednak Ludwig musiał przyznać, że wszystko układało się w logiczną całość. Prawie, bo choć po wierzchu znał relacje Prus z Liwonią, wciąż nie był w stanie powiedzieć, co _naprawdę_ łączyło Gilberta i Kristę, nie jako państwa, ale jako ludzi.

Dzisiaj na pewno nie zapyta o to brata. Gdy wróci z imprezy Alfreda będzie nie do życia. Jednak... zanim porozmawia z Gilbertem i spotka się z tajemniczą Liv, chciałby zajrzeć do Nordyków.

- Właściwie - zaczął, patrząc na Albirda, leżącego w koszyku z Gilbirdem, którego Gilbert z troski wolał nie brać na przyjęcie u Ameryki - to dlaczego nie złożyłem jeszcze wizyty Łotwie i Estonii?

Trafne pytanie. Krista była ICH siostrą.

I tu właśnie mu coś nie grało. Skoro Krista była ich siostrą, to dlaczego Karina powiedziała: "_Liv jest już na zasłużonej emeryturze, więc często wyjeżdża, wtedy zostawia restaurację rodzeństwu, mnie, Alvisowi, Kazimirsowi, czasami pomagają też Andrus, Leevi, Hilija, Maila, Kaisa i Nigulas, ale raczej nie wchodzimy sobie w drogę. "_

Potrafił zrozumieć, że Liwonia jest na emeryturze, ale... Karina wymieniła: Alvisa i Kazimirsa. Tutaj musiał przejść na logikę: Karina - Semigalia, Alvis - Kurlandia, Krista/Liv - Liwonia, Kazimirs - ?

Przywrócił zamkniętą stronę.

Została tylko _Łatgalia - Inflanty Polskie. _To wyjaśniałoby imię "Kazimirs", łotewska wersja Kazimierza. Pamiętał z ostatniej wizyty w Polsce, że było to imię dość ważne w ich historii. Kazimierz Łokietek...? Jakoś tak.

Westchnął i wstał z krzesła, przenosząc się na kanapę, na której drzemał sobie Bach. Ludwig powoli tęsknił za swoimi psami, dotrzymującymi mu towarzystwa. Nie tyle, że nie lubił imprez, choć czasami - zwłaszcza te organizowane przez Alfreda - były lekką przesadą, a dziś chciał zacząć poważne poszukiwania. Pusty dom był do tego najlepszą okazją. Ale teraz gdy już skończył, został sam z Bachem i Albirdem. Chyba jako jedyny nie poszedł na imprezę do Ameryki.

Jutro czeka ich konferencja.

Dzięki niej odkrył jedną zaletę zostania w domu - nie będzie msiał walczyć z porannym kacem.


	5. Chapter 5

_5._

Tak, jak przypuszczał, Gilbert wylądował kompletnie pijany na progu przestronnego mieszkania w kamienicy, mniej więcej przed 4 nad ranem. Ludwig nie wiedział, że po pijaku można recytować Goethego od tyłu, widocznie świat jest jeszcze w stanie go zaskakiwać.

Gilbert miotał się, więc Niemcy nie był w stanie donieść go dalej niż do kanapy w salonie. Zaraz z gardła brata wydobył się dźwięk, który świadczył o niczym dobrym i po chwili Ludwig mógł już śmiało stwierdzić, że to pierwszy raz, gdy wszedł w tak bliski kontakt z rzygowinami. Ale uratował perski dywan!

Czasami trzeba się poświęcać.

Na szczęście potem Gilbert położył się na drugi bok i zdawał się odpłynąć. Ludwig zdecydował, że czas wrócić do siebie i odespać jeszcze kilka godzin. Zatrzymał go głos brata.

- Ne, Staruszku Fritz, jak sądzisz, dlaczego Kris mnie nienawidzi?

Ludwig zastygł w bezruchu.

- Dlaczego sądzisz, że cię nienawidzi? - spytał, próbując imitować ton starszego mężczyzny, o którym czasem słyszał z opowieści.

- Nie odpowiada już na listy - odpowiedział naburmuszonym tonem Gilbert. - Wcześniej _zawsze_ wysyłała jakąś krótką odpowiedź, _zawsze_ mówiła też, że ze mnie starszny dummkopf... ale pisała. Staruszku, czy ja jestem zły?

Ludwig miał wrażenie, że serce mu mięknie na dziecinny głos starszego brata.

- Nie, nie Gilbercie, myślę... nie, jestem pewien, że Krista ma swoje powody. W końcu napisze, cierpliwości. Cierpliwość to ważna cnota.

- Ale obiecała, że _zawsze_ będziemy razem... Obiecała mi to!... A ja... A ja nie chcę się rozdzielać, Fritz...

- Nikt nie musi się z nikim rodzielać - zapewnił go Ludwig. Zajęło mu to chwilę, by przypomnieć sobie czasy, w których żył Fryderyk II Wielki i porównać je z ówczesnym stanem Liwonii. Westchnął cicho i uśmiechnął się. - Nie martw się Gilbert, Krista zmaga się teraz z wieloma trudnościami i chce zapewnić bezpieczeństwo swojej rodzinie. Co ty byś zrobił na jej miejscu?

- No, ale...

- Już bez 'ale', jest późno chłopcze, połóż się spać, przed tobą jutro dużo rzeczy do zrobienia.

- Dobrze, Staruszku... Staruszku?

- Tak Gilbercie?

Prusy wymamrotał coś w poduszkę i Ludwig nie zrozumiałby o co chodzi, gdyby nie podpowiedziała mu intuicja. Uśmiechnął się szerzej pod nosem i odpowiedział:

- Ja ciebie też, Gil.

_Liwonia była dla niego kimś ważniejszym, niż myślałem._

- Mein Gott...! Mutter mit Tochter... - jęknął Gilbert jednym haustem zapijając pigułki na ból głowy, które podsunął mu Ludwig. - Kac, kac, kac Ludwisiu to prawdziwy skurwysyn jest... A alkohol to suka, bo najpierw zabawia, a potem daje plaskacza i każe płacić... - powoli zsunął się z kuchennego blatu i przejechał policzkiem po ścianie, rozplaszczając się na podłodze. - Takiego mocnego, mocneego plaskacza...

- Mówiłeś coś, bruder? - mruknął Ludwig, przykładając komórkę do ucha.

- Mówiłem, że...

- Shh, dzwonię.

- Miej trochę więcej szacunku... - stęknął Gilbert, zaczynając pełzającą wędrówkę w kierunku kanapy. - I ZACIĄGNIJ TE ZASŁONY! TO ŚWIATŁO! ONO PALI! PALI! ROZUMIESZ?! PALIIIII!

Ludwig westchnął, nadal trzymając telefon przy uchu podszedł swoim zamaszystym, wojskowym krokiem do okna i zaciągnął szybko zasłony, przerywając wrzaski udręki Gilberta.

- Dzwonię - powtórzył, a Prusy złapał się za uszy.

- Błagam, nie tak głośno...

Ludwig potrząsnął głową i odwrócił się, opierając o parapet.

- Hallo?

_- Labdien, Karina Galante - Smaki Świata, czym możemy służyć?_

Ludwig przerzucił kilka stron w ofercie śniadaniowej broszury restauracji i zaczepił wzrok na pozycji, którą zdecydował się wybrać. Dziwiło go, że jeden szef kuchni - Liv - jest w stanie przygotować tyle jedzenia, ba! Z tylu różnych krajów.

- Um, chciałbym zamówić podwójnie - zestaw "Niemieckie śniadanie" - odpowiedział Ludwig, dodając nieco pytającego tonu, żeby móc się w razie czego wycofać.

- _Rozumiem, życzy pan sobie kiełbaski, czy parówki? Czy może w obu zestawach różnie?_

_- _Parówki poproszę, gotowane, jeśli to, um nie problem.

_- Proszę pana, jesteśmy restauracją, do nas należy obowiązek zadowalania konsumenta, więc oszczędźmy sobie tych uprzejmości Müsli czy owsianka?_

- W jednym zestawie müsli, w drugim owsianka.

_- Chleb czy bułki? Polecam bułki, świeżo pieczone._

- Zatem bułki.

_- Kawa vai herbata?_

- Um, wolałbym napój tylko w jednym zestawie, i prosiłbym o kawę.

- _Es saprotu, pana zamówienie powinno być gotowe za dwadzieścia minut, dowiezie je panu Kazimirs, proszę więc o podanie adresu._

_- _Westfallstras... Znaczy, ulica Westfallska 28/10.

_- W porządku, pana zamówienie dotrze tam niedługo, ardievas._

_- _Auf Wiedersehen...

_Kazimirs Galante, hm? _Jeżeli główkował dobrze, to za jakieś dwadzieścia minut spotka się z Łatgalią - Inflantami polskimi. Nie bez powodu wybrał restaurację, zamiast robienia jedzenia samemu - choć było mu to na rękę. Gilbert leżał na łóżku bez życia, a sam Ludwig nie był koniecznie wyspany po poprzedniej nocy.

- Hej, Bruder - Niemcy szturchnął jego ciało nogą.

Gilbert tylko schował się pod poduszką, mrucząc coś niepochlebnego o nim. Ludwig pokręcił na to głową i przeniósł się na fotel, szukając pilota od telewizora. Znalazł się pod Bachem, który uciął sobie drzemkę na parapecie. Ludwig włączył urządzenie i już nie wybierał kanału, tylko oglądał "Turecki dla początkujących", jeden z jego ulubionych seriali.

Program pozwolił mu oderwać się od biegnących myśli - czy Kazimirs będzie chciał porozmawiać z nim o Kriście? A co jeśli Gilbert ich usłyszy? Ludwigowi nie uśmiechało się rozwścieczać brata. Nie bał się go, ale zdecydowanie nie chciał być uważany za wścibca, a tym bardziej go obrazić. Mimo wszystko, z głębi serca wolał, żeby Gilbert sam opowiedział mu o Kriście, zamiast dowiadywać się wszystkiego na własną rękę.

Kim była dla niego _Krista Kettler_?

Kim _w ogóle _była _Krista Kettler_? _Jaką osobą?_

_Kim JEST teraz?_

Jego rozmyślania przerwał dzwonek do drzwi i energiczny okrzyk: "Restauracja Smaki Świata - Piegāde!... Eee, znaczy l-lieferung?!". Słysząc to, Ludwig wyłączył telewizor i wyszedł z salonu, przymykając za sobą drzwi. Szybko otworzył wejście dostawcy, Kazimirsowi. Chłopak drobnej budowy uginał się pod ciężarem pudeł, ale nie przyjął pomocy od Ludwiga. Ten ze zdziwieniem zauważył stojący na korytarzu rower.

- Erm, może to nie moja sprawa, ale dlaczego tutaj stoi rower?

- N-na czymś, kurwa, muszę dostarczać zamówienia, wiesz gnoju?... P-przepraszam! - pisnął Kazimirs, zatykając sobie usta, kiedy już oswobodził się z ciężaru pudeł. - U-um, kurwa, należy się, kurwa, 27 talonów, ale kuurwa, Liv daje ci kurwa zniżkę, więc szczęśliwy gnoju, płacisz tylko kurewskie 20 - wydukał, wyciągając rękę po pieniądze. Za chwilę ta sama dłoń wdała się w ostry kontakt z jego własnymi ustami. - Es atvainojos!... Kuurwa... Atvainojos! Atvainojos!

- H-hej, nic nie szkodzi - Ludwig wystawił przed siebie ręce w obronnym geście. - Trzymaj, 27 talonów, nie czułbym się w porządku korzystając ze zniżki...

- B-bet, k-k-kuurwa...!

- W zamian za te 7 talonów, które dopłacam, czy moglibyśmy porozmawiać na osobności?

- B-bet, Liv, kurwa mówi, żeb-bym kurwa nigdy nie rozmawiał z kurwa nieznajomymi! I-i... jesteśmy na kurewskiej osobności...

- Siii... - szepnął Ludwig, uciszając go i wskazując kciukiem na uchylone drzwi do salonu. - Jestem bratem pewnego przyjaciela twojej siostry, i _jestem pewien_, że gdyby wiedziała, pozwoliłaby ci ze mną porozmawiać - podjął znów, delikatnie wypychając Kazimirsa na korytarz.

- B-bet...!

Ludwig westchnął, nie lubił kłamać.

- Karina na to pozwoliła.

Kazimirs spłonął rumieńcem i wbił wzrok w swoje buty. Wzmianka o Karinie natychmiast go uciszyła. Posłusznie przyjął pieniądze z rąk Ludwiga i wyszedł na korytarz, chociaż nie zdejmował wzroku z drzwi salonu, do czasu aż zostały zasłonione przez wejściowe.

- W-więc, o-o-o czym chciałeś porozmawiać, k-kurwo?! T-t-to jest, p-proszę pana! - Kazimirs chwycił się za włosy tak mocno, że aż łzy stanęły w jego oczach.

Ludwig wolał tego nie komentować, chociaż Kazimirs musiał mieć jakieś mentalne schorzenie, żeby używać 'kurwa' jako spójni- A tak, Inflanty POLSKIE.

- Wasza najstarsza siostra... Liv... To tak naprawdę Liwonia, prawda? Krista Albert Kettler? - wypalił, decydując, że już wystarczająco długo owijał w bawełnę.

Kazimirs wpatrywał się w podłogę, jakby była najbardziej interesującą rzeczą w całym naszym Wszechświecie. Próbował potrząsnąć glową przecząco, ale zaraz się poddał ze zrzedłą miną.

- Przykro mi, ale kurwa nie mogę powiedzieć - wymamrotał. - O niektórych rzeczach nie mogę mówić nawet, gdy Karina na to pozwala - pokręcił głową i nie patrząc na Ludwiga podszedł do roweru, biorąc go za siodełko i kierownicę, gotowy do wyjścia. - Przepraszam, kurwa, ale czekają na mnie inne zamówienia... kurwa.

- Jeszcze jedno, bitte!... - Ludwig obrócił się na pięcie. - Kazimirs, twój brat, Raivis, znaczy Łotwa, byłby przeszczęśliwy mając starszą siostrę, zwłaszcza taką, która dobrze gotuje... Dlaczego nigdy o niej nie wspomina? - był dumny ze swojego rozumowania.

- _Byłby_, kurwa - powtórzył Kazimirs. - Byłby, gdyby ją miał. Krista, kurwa, nie żyje, a nawet gdyby była tu z nami - wykrztusił z wyraźnie ściśniętym gardłem - to Raivis jej kurewsko nienawidzi.

I powiedziawszy to, oddalił się, prowadząc rower ze stertą zamówień spiętrzonych na bagażniku.

- Ale gdyby pamiętał... - szepnął jeszcze Łatgalia, nieświadomy, że Ludwig miał niesamowicie dobry słuch. I nie umknęło jego uwadze słowo 'pamiętał', choć tylko zmąciło obraz układanki. - Baudīt to en ardievas! - krzyknął coś po łotewsku na pożegnanie i zniknął na schodach.

Gdy wrócił do środka, Gilbert siedział już przy stole opierając się o niego łockiami i wpatrując się w rozłożone jedzenie z wyraźnym apetytem, ale brakiem siły do czegokolwiek.

- Hej, Bruder, nakarm mnie...~

- Wydawało mi się, że to ty jesteś tutaj starszy...

- I wspanialszy o tych kilkaset lat~! - Gilbert wystawił mu język, po czym skrzywił się z bólu. - Jesteś okrutny, Ludi, kazać patrzeć na te pyszności bratu na kacu~ Totalnie niewspaniałe!

- Nie upodabniaj się do Feliksa, wystarczy jeden taki na cały świat - westchnął Ludwig. - Jesteś dorosły, chyba możesz wytrzymać z kacem.

- Oj, zdziwiłbyś się, kac to prawdziwy skurwysyn, Ludwisiu~

- To samo powiedziałeś wcześniej - zauważył, siadając do stołu. - I nie nazywaj mnie tak.

- Jak? Ludwisiu~?

- Uhm - burknął, nakładając sobie na talerz trochę świeżych i wciąż ciepłych pyszności. Czuł, że zostanie stałym gościem Smaków Świata.

- Ależ to wspaniałe przezwisko, że też wcześniej go nie używałem, jak sądzisz, Ludwisiu?

- Mimo wszystko nie lubię, jak jesteś na kacu.

- Aww, czyżby wspaniała empatia?

- Raczej litość dla samego siebie.

- Jesteś bez serca. Eej, wiesz co?

- Oczywiście, że wiem, złoty słoń się powiesił, mein Gott, to chyba jasne, że nie wiem - fuknął Ludwig, niezadowolony, że brat przerywa mu posiłek. W dodatku rozmowa z Kazimirsem niesamowicie go przygnębiła. Sarkazm i jad zdziwił jego samego.

- To tylko wrażenie, czy ty też jesteś na kacu, Ludwisiu?... Alfie wspomniał na imprezie, że podobno dzisiaj po konferencji ma odbyć się jakiś bankiet, nie pamiętam z jakiej okazji... ist das richtig?

Ludwig wytężył umysł w poszukiwaniu śladów informacji o bankiecie i znalazł ją dość łatwo. Miało być to przyjęcie z okazji podpisania przez Yekaterinę, Ukrainę umowy stowarzyszeniowej z UE. Nie był jednak pewny, czy wszystko to się odbędzie, ostatnie problemy w tym postkomunistycznym państwie nie zapowiadały dobrego końca. Ukraińcy nie chcieli uwolnić Julii Tymoszenko, co było warunkiem ich przyłączenia się do Unii. Całą imprezę organizowała, jak to lubił ich nazywać "Święta Trójca Europy". Emma, Willhelm i Abel, a więc Belgia, Luksemburg i Holandia (Niderlandy). Zdecydował, że po śniadaniu zadzwoni w tej sprawie do Emmy - fakt, że do Abla zawsze miał bliżej, ale z Belgią znacznie łatwiej się dogadać - nawet gdy jest na kacu.

- Hej, Ludwiś, nie zasypiaj mi tu~

- Emma, bist du da?! - powtórzył po raz trzeci do słuchawki, nieco głośniej.

_- Putain, Ludwig, nie drzyj się taak... _- jęknęła Belgia. - _Ludzie tutaj próbują wyleczyć się z kaca... Można wiedzieć, czemu dzwonisz, choć zapewne wiesz, w jakim jestem stanie po wczorajszym?_

_- Z kim rozmawiasz Bella?_

_- Shh Toni, zajęta jestem. Wracając do twojej sprawy, Ludwig..._

- Chodzi o nadchodzący bankiet, Gilbert nim znów padł wspomniał, że coś o nim słyszał. Nie chcę się wtrącać w wasze sprawy, ale czy on na pewno się odbędzie?

_- Bien s__ûr_- odpowiedziała, zmęczonym tonem. _- Był zaplanowany, więc dlaczego ma się nie odbyć? Z kaca zawsze można się wyleczyć._

- Z tym, że to bankiet z okazji podpisania przez panienkę Yekaterinę umowy stowarzyszeniowej, a jak na razie są z tym pewne komplikacje, powinnaś o tym wiedzieć, prawda?

_- Bien entendu__, je sais__ - _westchnęła ciężko. - _Ale wszystko już zaplanowane, Abel i Willhelm mówią, że to tylko kwestia czasu, jak szef Katyushy się złamie, szczerze powiem, że mnie to nie przekonuje, ale musimy liczyć na ich intuicję. Poza tym, przegłosowali mnie._

- Trochę ryzykowny wybór.

_- Mhm... Ack! Toni, przestań!... Eh, będę kończyć, jeżeli to wszystko Luddy._

- Tak, danke Emma.

- _Pas de probl__ème_- rzuciła i się wyłączyła.

Wyglądało na to, że zdąży porozmawiać dziś też z Łotwą i Estonią w spokojniejszej atmosferze, a wszystko dzięki wspaniałomyślności Holandii i Luksemburgu. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że miał złe przeczucia co do tego bankietu. Zerknął na Gilberta, którego ponownie do snu kołysało ćwierkanie Gilbirda.

To mu o czymś przypomniało.

Zagwizdał.

- Albird~

Gołąb wylądował w dłoni, w której właśnie pokruszył kawałek chleba.

- Hej, Albird, co powiesz, by odwiedzić ze mną pewne miejsce? - zaproponował Ludwig. - Przypuszczam, że będziesz wiedział, o co chodzi i może mi trochę pomożesz - stwierdził i wpuścił gołębia pod jeden z połów swojej marynarki, upewniając się, że go nie zgniecie.


	6. Chapter 6

_6._

Nordycy w przeciwieństwie do niemiecko-języcznych państw mieszkali nie w kamienicy, a w ogromnym domu na przedmieściach Machitalii, w dodatku, mieszkali wszyscy razem. Patrząc na to z daleka i znając natury Nordyków, trudno było uwierzyć, że wytrzymują ze sobą dłużej niż pięć minut. Ale ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, rodzeństwo ze Skandynawii należało do najbardziej zżytych ze sobą na całym świecie. Tak, na CALUSIEŃKIM świecie.

Mówiąc zżytym nie wspomina się tylko o tym, że Szwecja uważa Finladnię za swoją żonę, a relacja kompleksowo-braterska pomiędzy Norwegią a Islandią jest dosyć niepokojąca. I tak wszystko przebija Dania, samozwańczy "Król Północy" - o ironio! Z tych mniej znanych Nordyków Ludwig potrafił wymienić jeszcze Jastrid Kohler - Farery, młodszą siostrę Mathiasa; Grenlandię, Hildę Kohler - która zdecydowanie zaprzeczała jakiemukolwiek pokrewieństwu pomiędzy nią a Nordykami; Ladonię, Erlanda Oxenstiernę - młodszego, buntowniczego brata Szwecji; oraz statecznego Alanda - Wyspy Alandzkie, Alana Väinämöinen (uważanego przez yaoistki i Szwecję, za syna jego i Finlandii); nie można też było zapomnieć o Lávrze - Laponii.

Nic więc dziwnego, że gdy Emil otworzył mu drzwi, zaraz do jego uszu dotarł cały kocioł nordyckiego domu.

- _Gó__ðan daginn_, panie _Þýskaland_ - przywitał się uprzejmie, zaraz zapraszając gestem do środka.

- _Halló _pedale, jak twoja dupa? Możesz jeszcze chodzić normalnie? Słyszałem, że wczoraj było ostre rżnięcie, bo-

Emil momentalnie zatkał usta Panu Maskonurowi, swojemu pupilowi i spłonął rumieńcem.

- _Bror_, co ci mówiłem o wpuszczaniu ludzi do domu?

Ten wyzuty z emocji ton mógł należeć tylko do Lukasa.

- To _Þýskaland_, więc raczej nie jest nieznajomym i nie przypuszczam, żeby nagle chciał mnie napaść w jakimś konkretnym celu - burknął Emil.

- Mógłbyś najpierw się zapytać w jakiej sprawie tutaj jest - zauważył Lukas i zwrócił się z kamienną twarzą do Ludwiga. - _Velkommen_, _Tyskland_, co tu robisz?

Jeszcze idąc tutaj Ludwig doszedł do wniosku, że najprędzej dogada się z Finlandią lub Szwecją w sprawie Kristy, Norwegia z Liwonią nie miał praktycznie nic wspólnego, w przeciwieństwie do Danii, za którym Niemcy specjalnie nie przepadał. Jedyne co ich łączyło - to miłość do piwa.

- Właściwie to czy mógłbym porozmawiać z Berwaldem lub Tino? Mam do nich sprawę.

Lukas próbował wymienić z Emilem porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, ale Islandia nie był do tego zbyt skory. Norwegia westchnął i rzucił krótkie "Za mną", kierując się do kuchni. Po drodze minęli salon, w którym przed telewizorem rezydowali Alandy, Farery i Grenlandia, za młodzi by być dotknięci klątwą kaca - podobnie zresztą jak Islandia.

- Berwald, Tino, Tyskland ma do was jakąś sprawę - rzucił Lukas, przechodząc tuż obok stołu, przy którym obecnie rezydowali Dania i Szwecja. Nie mógł się oczywiście powstrzymać od złapania pokaźnego pukla włosów Mathiasa i uderzenia jego głową o stół, na co ten jęknął boleśnie, lecz o dziwo nie zrobił nic w "swoim stylu".

_Magie Kater!_

- _Hyvää huomenta _Sak-san - powiedział Tino, odwracając się w jego stronę z delikatnym uśmiechem. Trzymał w rękach kraciastą ścierkę i talerz, zapewne po śniadaniu. - Mógłbym ci w czymś pomóc?

Szwecja, Berwald Oxenstierna choć zapewne też zmieciony przez 'magie Kater' patrzył na niego, jakby chciał go zabić wzrokiem. Ludwig próbował zamaskować automatyczny wzdryg. Że też Tino tego nie zauważał. Ten wzrok równie dobrze mógłby zrobić mu pokaźną dziurę w brzuchu.

- Jaa... chciałbym porozmawiać o erm... uh... - zająkał się, nie mogąc wydusić ostatniego słowa. Jak też powinien się wyrazić? Liwonia, czy Krista? Berwald odbierał mu wcześniejszą odwagę.

- _Mitä_? Co mówisz? - Tino kontynuował suszenie talerza ze spokojem.

- O Liwonii - odparł cicho.

Finlandia momentalnie zastygł w bezruchu, po czym powoli podniósł wzrok, patrząc na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami o zwężonych źrenicach. Talerz powoli wysunął mu się z rąk, by wreszcie zderzyć się z ziemią i roztrzaskać na kawałki.

- _HVAD FANDEN_?! - wrzasnął Mathias podrywając się z miejsca obudzony hukiem. Niestety nie miał tyle szczęścia, bo wywalił się do tyłu razem z krzesłem.

- Tino! _Är du okej_?! Hej!

Berwald potrząsał ramieniem osłupiałego Fina, próbując wykrzesać z niego jakąkolwiek reakcję. Zaraz odwrócił wzrok na równie zdziwionego Ludwiga.

- Co mu powiedziałeś?

Wyprostował się i stanął tuż przy nim, stoicka wściekłość ulatywała z niego w sposób nawet bardziej przerażający niż ten u Rosji. Ludwig przełknął ślinę, coś czuł, że popełnił błąd rozmawiając z Tino w obecności Mathiasa i Berwalda - no i naczyń.

- Su-san.

Głos Finlandii przerwał konfrontację.

- Wszystko w porządku, Su-san - zapewnił i uśmiechnął się, choć nawet Ludwig z łatwością wyczuł sztuczność pod tym grymasem. - Zaraz wrócę i tu posprzątam, proszę pomóż Mathiasowi Su-san, okei?

Szwecja niechętnie pokiwał głową.

- Dobrze, chodźmy może do bawialni, ne? Sak-san?

- Yyy, ja, tak chyba będzie najlepiej - przytaknął Ludwig i poszedł za Tino, modląc się, żeby nie ocknąć się z wylotem na swoje wnętrzności.

W bawialni oprócz nich była tylko Hanatamago, bawiąca się niebieską piłeczką-kolczatką. Jej widok sprawił, że Tino nieco się rozluźnił, zachęcił Ludwiga do zajęcia miejsca na jednej z dwóch kanap, ustawionych prostopadle do siebie, oddzielonych przez kwadratowy stolik zawalony papierami, książkami, opakowaniami z niedojedzonymi przekąskami, kubkami po gorącej czekoladzie.

- Przepraszam za bałagan, Sak-san, ale od kilku dni nie mamy po prostu czasu, żeby posprzątać - przekrzywił głowę z niepewnym uśmiechem. - To... może lepiej przejdźmy do naszej rozmowy, hm?

- J-ja - przytaknął Ludwig. - Um, chciałbym porozmawiać o Liwonii, Kriście Kettler...

- Preussi mówił, że o niczym nie wiesz - wtrącił Tino. - Wybacz, że ci przerywam.

- Nie szkodzi, uh, przyszedłem do was, bo... ostatnio czytałem trochę o In... Liwonii i wiem, że ty, Berwald i Mathias macie z nią trochę wspólnej historii, zwłaszcza Berwald i Mathias, ale...

- Wolałbym nie wciągać w to Su-san - oznajmił Finlandia.

- Może to niedyskretne pytanie, ale... dlaczego? Znali się, prawda?

- I właśnie z tego powodu nie chcę go w to wciągać - odparł. - Ja, Rib-chan, to jest... Krista i Su... Berwald, byliśmy przyjaciółmi, ale... - odchrząknął. - Berwald bardzo skrzywdził Kristę i teraz tego żałuje, dlatego nie chciałbym, żeby rozdrapywał stare rany, a i tak robi to przynajmniej dwa razy w roku - westchnął ciężko. - Choćby przedwczoraj, kiedy spotkaliśmy się z Perussi w urodziny Kristy... - drobny uśmiech uniósł kąciki jego ust.

- Rozumiem, wojny północne, prawda?

- _Kyllä_ - Tino kiwnął głową, wzdychając. - Widzisz, technicznie ja i Krista jesteśmy w połowie rodzeństwem - podrapał się po szyi, lekko się czerwieniąc. - Mieliśmy jednego ojca, Ugrofina, Finn'a, z tym, że jej matką była Bałta, a moją Skandynawia... Uh, interesuje cię to, Sak-san?

Ludwig pokiwał głową skupiony na słowach Tino, który przełknął ślinę i zdecydował się kontynuować.

- Byliśmy bardziej przyjaciółmi, niż rodzeństwem, ale... Sak-san, wiesz jak to bywa pomiędzy różnymi nacjami, prawda? - spytał, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie ze szklanymi oczami.

Ludwig wiedział już od pewnego czasu, że Krista była osobą o dużym znaczeniu dla jego brata, ale z każdą kolejną rozmową to uczucie wzrastało. Musiała być ważna, skoro wszyscy rozmówcy odwracali wzrok, płakali, unikali wspominania.

- Tak... myślę, że wiem.

- Ja wiem na pewno - odrzekł Tino. - Krista była... specyficzną osobą. Łatwo przywiązywała się do ludzi, choć mogła tego na początku nie okazywać, robiła wszystko, żeby ich nie stracić, może to przez... - nabrał powietrza w płuca i wypuścił je pod postacią drżącego oddechu - naszą rodzinę. Było nas tak wielu... Nie pamiętam już ich twarzy, a... a przecież to miała być tylko chwilowa rozłąka, mieliśmy zbudować własne domy, a... a potem się odwiedzać.

Ludwig poczuł wzbierające się w nim współczucie. Sam był dość młodym państwem, na pewno nie istniał tak długo, jak Tino, od zawsze chroniony i wspierany przez Gilberta, prawdziwy ból straty poczuł dopiero w chwili jego domniemanej śmierci. Nie wiedział co to znaczy mieć dużo rodzeństwa, bo jego rodzina żyła w rozpadzie. Były strony - fronty, niekoniecznie zawsze potrafili się dogadać.

- Przepraszam, to po prostu...

- W porządku - Ludwig wysilił drobny uśmiech. - To raczej moja wina, i mojej ciekawości - westchnął ciężko. - Ale zaszedłem już zbyt daleko, żeby przestać.

- Rozumiem to... W-wracając... Krista bardzo przywiązywała się do ludzi, każdy przyjaciel był dla niej bratem, kompanem, rodziną, która zapełniała pustkę i dawała jej siłę do życia, dlatego mocno przeżywała każdą stratę, a już zwłaszcza... - przełknął ślinę - gdy strata stała się z jej rąk.

Ludwig osłupiał.

- Pewnie trochę o tym czytałeś, Sak-san... Liwowie tworzyli silne plemię, jedno z niewielu ostatnich pogańskich w północnej Europie, tak więc wielu, naprawdę wielu próbowało nawrócić ją, jak i innych, na wiarę chrześcijańską... Krista była uparta, stawiała opór, walczyła z tym, podobnie jak Lenert...

Zamrugał.

- _Entschuldige, aber wer_...?

- O... um... Lenert, rdzenne plemię pruskie, ale... ja nie wiem co się z nim stało, naprawdę nie wiem - Tino pokręcił głową. - Był dla Kristy jak brat, mieli wspólną matkę, nie znałem go dobrze, widziałem tylko raz. Stawiał opór przeciwko chrześcijaństwu podobnie jak Krista, z tym, że uh... ona poddała się. Wasi często zapuszczali się na jej tereny, w końcu w 1201 dotarł tam biskup Albert von Buxhövden.

- A w 1202 założył Zakon Kawalerów Mieczowych, żeby skupić w nim rycerstwo przybyłe do chrystianizacji - dopowiedział Ludwig.

- To prawda - uśmiech Tino znów opadł. - Ona naprawdę ciężko pracowała, żeby obronić swoich braci, żeby zapewnić im dobrobyt, naprawdę, naprawdę, naprawdę...

Brew Ludwiga posunęła się w górę.

- Ale...

_W imię Boga jak lwy walczyliśmy,_

_Lecz gdzieś po drodze siebie,_

_Swój cel,_

_Marzenie o Niebie,_

_W morzu krwi,_

_Ojca straciliśmy,_

_Znów zatrzasnęły się,_

_Nieba drzwi._

Znajoma melodia sprawiła, że Ludwig również poczuł dziwne ciepło w okolicach oczu. To było słabe i mgliste wspomnienie, ledwo wyraźne, ale dobrze słyszał, kobiecy i męski głos, przeplatające się, ciche i drżące, jakby bali się zaśpiewać głośniej.

- Czasami żartowała, to ona wymyśliła ten wierszyk, miała wyjątkowo dziwne poczucie humoru, była też przeraźliwie dumna, haha... Czasami była to wbrew pozorom zaleta, Krista nie dawała sobie w kaszę dmuchać, nie bała się nikogo. Ale zbyt wielka duma to też wada, prawda? Trudniej przyznać się do błędów...

W miarę z każdym słowem Tino, w umyśle Ludwiga powstawał obraz Kristy, temperamentnej, dumnej dziewczyny, która przed nikim nie chciała się ugiąć, która kochała rodzinę, ceniła jej istnienie, która trzymała dyscyplinę i rzadko okazywała uczucia, która choć chciała zatrzymać braci, robiła to w zły sposób, która przyciągała do siebie ludzi i zrażała jednocześnie.

- ... Była dla nich bardzo surowa, pamiętam to, wtedy jeszcze Raivis i Eduard nie byli utemperowani i porażeni psychicznie przez Rosję, byli zupełnie innymi ludźmi - zaśmiał się krótko. - Naprawdę mocno ich kochała. Tłumiła powstania, potrafiła ciągać za ucho do domu, ograniczała wolność, to fakt, ale nigdy żadnego nie uderzyła, ani nie skrzywdziła... przynajmniej bezpośrednio.

Nabrał powietrza, w miarę mówienia uspokajał się.

- Ostra była z niej dziewczyna - przyznał zbolałym tonem Mathias, wkraczając niespodziewanie do pomieszczenia.

- M-Mathias! - wydusił Tino, zakrywając usta dłonią.

- Nie martw się, nie rozkleję się - burknął, pocierając czoło. - Nie powiem, żebym nigdy nie przejmował się śmiercią Kris, ale... ludzie przychodzą i odchodzą, z państwami jest tak samo - usiadł na kanapie obok Finlandii, opierając policzek na dłoni. - Zabrałem jej Estonię, szkoda, że nie widziałeś w jakim była stanie...

- Mathias nie powinieneś...

- Udawała spokój, ale nikt nie może trzymać maski przez wieczność, wiesz? - parsknął. - Ona też nie mogła... Nawet po stracie Andrusa, znaczy... Ozylii, nie rozpaczała tak jak po tym, jak odebrałem jej Eduarda. To była rozpacz, rozumiesz? Pierwszy raz zobaczyłem jak wygląda prawdziwa rozpacz.

I opowiedział, jak walczyła do ostatniej kropli krwi, jak traciła kolejnych ludzi, jak odesłała czym prędzej Raivisa z Kazimirsem do ich tymczasowej siedziby w Rydze. Ludwig pierwszy raz słyszał tak dokładny opis czyjegoś płaczu. Kiedy było jasne, że Eduard należy do Mathiasa, na ziemi pokazała się tradycyjnie granica wyznaczona przez Trybunał. Podobnie odzwierciedliła się ona na ciałach dwóch stron. Krista wiła się z bólu po odebraniu jej części ziem, nie, po odebraniu jej rodziny. A mimo to rwała się, wyciągała rękę i błagała, żeby Estonia ją chwycił. On stał i patrzył.

Ludwig wzdrygał się na samą myśl.

- Po pewnym czasie zaproponowałem jej układ, żeby sprzedać jej Estonię. Zwłaszcza, że cholernie się buntował - westchnął Mathias. - Rzadko widuje się taki wymiar czystego szczęścia. Pamiętam tą rozmowę jak dziś...

_"- Moja ostateczna oferta to trzy kopy złota!_

_- Chyba zwariowałeś!_

_- Myślałem, że bardziej cenisz braciszka, Albercie, ale widocznie jesteś zbyt oszczędny, phe, ja za swojego dałbym..._

_- Nie łap mnie za słowa! Dobrze wiesz, że dałbym za niego i sto razy więcej i dwieście razy i tysiąc razy tyle ile proponujesz, ale zrozum... błagam, zrozum, że nie mam tyle... Nie mam, błagam, wszystko, dam ci wszystko, tylko mi go oddaj... Proszę..."_

- Wtedy wszyscy, no chyba oprócz Tino i Berwiego, braliśmy ją za faceta - zaśmiał się i przeczesał włosy ręką. - Niskiego i w zaciasnej zbroi, Alberta von Livlanda. W końcu sprzedałem jej Estonię, ale nieźle się wybuliła, wziąłem zboże... nie zrozum mnie źle, dużo tego miałem u siebie, ale hm... Tylko najbardziej zatwardziałe serce mogłoby odmówić takiej prośbie...

Milczenie trwało parę dobrych chwil, dopóki Mathias nie odchrząknął.

- Była przeszczęśliwa, gdy zwróciłem jej Estonię, ale... Tino, możesz? - odwrócił wzrok.

- Eduard nie był tak samo zadowolony, jak ona - wtrącił wymijająco Finlandia, bawiąc się palcami. - Nie chciał do niej wracać, bo nie można powiedzieć, żeby...

- Nie każdy rozumiał sposób, w jaki Krista okazywała swoje uczucia, bo trzeba przyznać, że był nieco specyficzny - dokończył Mathias.

- Coś o tym słyszałem - mruknął Ludwig. - Musiała być zawiedziona...

- A gdzie tam! - Mathias machnął ręką. - Jakby w ogóle tego nie zauważała. A może tylko udawała? Kto ją tam wiedział...? - uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. - Eduard też swojego czasu był inny, odpychał ją.

- Potem pozwoliła mu na rozwój, starała się naprawić swoje błędy, choć pewnie by się do tego nie przyznała - dodał Tino, jakby chciał obronić Kristę. - Robiła wszystko, żeby ich relacje się ociepliły.

Ludwig pokiwał głową.

- Ale stąpała po cienkim lodzie, po rozpadzie Zakonu i... szkoda, że nie widziałeś miny Alfreda, po tym jak mu powiedziałem, że to była wódka Rosji, a nie piwo! - zarechotał Mathias, przerzucając ramię przez kark Tino i przyciągając go do siebie. - Ale i tak najlepsze przyszło potem! Myślałem, że Iwan go zaraz zabije, HAHAHA!

Ludwig zamrugał zdziwiony, ale gdy znowu poczuł, jakby ktoś wiercił mu dziurę w czaszce, zrozumiał, że to Berwald wszedł do pokoju, co oznaczało koniec rozmowy. W końcu zapewne Mathias też nie chciał wciągać w to Szwecji.

Berwald przesunął po nich podejrzliwym wzrokiem.

- O co chodzi?

- Ooo nic braciszku~ Tak sobie wspominamy wczorajszą imprezę.

- Ale... o ile pamiętam to _Tyskland_...

- Właśnie wychodził - wciął się Mathias. - Pogadaliśmy sobie, pośmialiśmy się, ale czas goni, co nie Ludziu? Trzeba się jeszcze sztachnąć i zerżnąć na dzisiejszy bakiet, liczę, że onieśmielę parę białogłów z moją królewską gracją~!

- Raczej idiotyzmem zaawansowanym - burknął Norwegia z progu.

- _Brooor_, dlaczego jesteś dla mnie taki okrutny? - zaszlochał teatralnie Dania.

- Nie jestem twoim bratem - syknął Lukas.

- Ależ jeeesteeś~

Tino uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Odprowadzę... - zaczął, ale przerwał mu Berwald.

- W porządku Tino, odprowadzę _Tyskland_ do drzwi.

- Ale ja mogę...

- Nalegam.

Ludwig opuścił bawialnię w domu Nordyków idąc za Berwaldem, mając dziwne przeczucie, że ten wyciągnie zaraz z rękawa maczetę i poderżnie mu gardło za zbliżenie się do Tino.

- O czym rozmawialiście z moją żoną i Mathiasem? - spytał, zatrzymując się nagle w środku drogi, sprawiając, że Ludwig wpadł na niego, unikając upadku dzięki swojemu żołnierskiemu refleksowi.

- Eh, nie było mnie wczoraj na imprezie u Alfreda i pytałem co Gilbert narozrabiał - wymyślił na poczekaniu, mając wrażenie, że pod wpływem zabójczego spojrzenia Berwalda, kłamstwo pali go w gardle.

- Czemu nie pytałeś _Preussen_?

- Padł, bo jest na kacu - podrapał się po głowie. - Nie było jak go obudzić, a znając go, mógł narobić wiele zniszczeń, więc chciałem...

- Rozumiem - wtrącił wtem Berwald. Ludwig uniósł wzrok, lecz nie dostrzegł błękitnych oczu Szwecji w cieniu jaki pojawił się na jego twarzy. Odwrócił się, ale nie ruszył z miejsca. Wyglądało, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. - Jeśli cię to ciekawi, to... ja ją zabiłem.

Ludwig otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale żaden dźwięk nie wyszedł z jego krtani. Najpierw potrzebował chwili, aby zrozumieć, co powiedział Berwald, ale po chwili jego oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku.

- Wiesz, gdzie jest wyjście - rzucił i zamiast odprowadzić go, minął i zapewne wrócił do bawialni, do reszty Nordyków, zostawiając Ludwiga samego i osłupiałego.

_Jeśli cię to ciekawi, to... ja ją zabiłem._

... _to... ja ją zabiłem._

_...ja ją zabiłem._

_...ją zabiłem._

_...zabiłem._

_Nic już się nie trzyma kupy._


	7. Chapter 7

_7._

Dopiero w połowie drogi zorientował się, że Albird nie leży spokojnie pod jego płaszczem. W pierwszym odruchu zagwizdał na gołębia i porozglądał się na boki z wyrazem czystej paniki w oczach. Przez kilka minut debatował na ławce w pobliskim parku, czy wrócić się do domu Nordyków w poszukiwaniu zguby. Wcześniej planował pokazać ptaka Tino, ale wkroczenie Berwalda zmieniło jego plany.

_"Jeśli cię to ciekawi, to... ja ją zabiłem."_

Tylko co przerażający Szwed miał przez to na myśli, bo z każdą chwilą ta sprawa robiła się coraz bardziej zagmatwana. Próbował już wielu rzeczy - rozmów z Kazimirsem, Nordykami, zdobywania informacji historycznych z książek i internetu... Wszystko jednak, uparcie prowadziło go do jednego wniosku, w który nie chciał wierzyć:

_Krista Kettler nie żyje._

_Jeśli tak, to w jaki sposób umarła?_

Ludwig miał wątpliwości, czy aby na pewno zabił ją Berwald - chociaż sam tak przecież powiedział. Tino podczas opowieści wypowiedział takie zdanie:

_"Berwald bardzo skrzywdził Kristę i teraz tego żałuje"_

Gdyby Szwecja rzeczywiście stał za zabójstwem Liwonii, Finlandia wyznałby to, natomiast wyglądało na to, że on sam nie wierzył w jej śmierć. Sam status na nagrobku "zaginiona" - był swoistą nadzieją na jej istnienie, aż Ludwig zaczął zastanawiać się, kto kazał go tam umieścić. Dlaczego przy dacie śmierci stały trzy znaki zapytania?

Nagle usłyszał dziwny pstryk, a po chwili jego uszy wypełniła melodia utworu, który pamiętał z filmów, Etiuda op. 10 nr 12, zwana "Rewolucyjną".

- To jakby totalnie zajebiaszcza muzyka, nie uważasz, Szwabku?

Nie powinien się dziwić, była to Ławka Chopina, więc zaraz usiadł obok niego Feliks Łukasiewicz, Polska. Chociaż z drugiej strony mógłby być to też Kiku, w ostatnim czasie często kontemplował muzykę polskiego twórcy.

- Tak, bardzo piękna - przytaknął Ludwig. Szanował wszelaką muzykę, nawet klasyczną, chociaż nie był ekspertem, w przeciwieństwie do Rodericha.

- Coś cię, jakby, gnębi, Szwabku? - spytał Feliks, szturchając go swoją blond czupryną. - Wyglądasz, jakby cię stratował tabun dzikich kucyków.

Ludwig westchnął. Czy powinien w to wciągać Feliksa? Musiał przyznać, że ich stosunki ostatnio się poprawiły, z czego był szczęśliwy, biorąc pod uwagę wspólną, nieprzyjemną przeszłość. Chociaż słowo 'nieprzyjemna' było niedopowiedzeniem.

- Powiedzmy, że trafił mi się twardy orzech do zgryzienia, próbuję rozwiązać pewną zagadkę...

- Totalnie zajebiaszczo! - wykrzyknął nagle zainteresowany Feliks. - Możesz mi, ten no, zaufać, totalnie, Szwabku! Gadaj co tam się w świecie dzieje~!

_Co te dziewczyny w nim widzą? _

- Nie wiem, czy to najlepszy pomysł...

- Hej, Szwabek, słuchaj - dłoń Polski wylądowała na jego ramieniu, potrząsając nim lekko. - Ja wiem, że mogę sprawiać zupełnie inne wrażenie, ale ludzkie problemy nie są mi obce i wbrew pozorom, jakby ten... rozumiem niektóre sprawy, więc nie owijaj w bawełnę i gadaj! Muszę jeszcze kupić sobie coś totalnie stylowego na dzisiejszy bankiet, oka?

Ludwig pokiwał niepewnie głową, w duchu dziwiąc się, jak Feliks potrafił w jednej chwili spoważnieć, a w drugiej stać się znów tym samym paplającym zróżowiałym wariatem.

- Widzisz...

- Nie, nie widzę, no chyba, że jakby ten, chodzi ci o fontannę.

- Taak... racja - wydukał Ludwig. - Ostatnio Gilbert zachowywał się trochę inaczej, ale dopiero teraz zdałem sobie z tego sprawę, był trochę cichszy, często wyglądał za okno, dużo rozmawiał z Gilbirdem... A 28 listopada...

- Nikt nie złożył mi życzeń, buu - Feliks złożył usta w dzióbek i wydął policzek. - W porządku i tak świętuję je totalnie wcześniej - machnął ręką widząc zawstydzony wyraz twarzy Ludwiga. - Wolę zachować tą datę dla Liwonii, bo...

- Czekaj, powiedziałeś Liwonii?!

- No tak... - złota brew Feliksa posunęła w górę. - Z tego co pamiętam też nieźle szprechała po niemiecku, więc jestem zaskoczony, że...

- Nie, nie o to chodzi, tylko dużo ludzi nie chce o niej w ogóle mówić, ba, nawet nie wypowiada jej imienia, więc pomyślałem...

- Że, jakby, ze mną też tak będzie? Nie nie - Feliks potrząsnął przecząco głową. - Wiadomo, smutek po utracie kogoś bliskiego jest zawsze wielki, a Liwonia była moją przyjacółką. Nie umiałem jej obronić i bywało, że wspominałem tamte lata, zaciskając zęby, ale czy to ma znaczyć, że nie powinienem nigdy więcej wypowiadać jej imienia? Że nie powinienem wspominać jej choć słowem? Że powinienem wiecznie rozpaczać? - z chwili na chwilę coraz bardziej widział w Feliksie, tego dawnego Polskę. - Źle to rozumieją. Śmierć jest zawsze smutna, ale nie można próbować o niej zapomnieć, jakby to miało zatrzymać ból. Nie zatrzyma, ale ze wspomnieniem przyjaciela można żyć też z uśmiechem, pamiętając o tym, jakim dobrym był człowiekiem...

Przez kilka minut siedzieli w ciszy, wsłuchując się w ostatnie nuty Etiudy Rewolucyjnej, nim Polska wcisnął inny guzik, sprawiając, że z głośników popłynęły takty Preludium Deszczowego.

- Była zawzięta, walczyła do ostatniej kropli krwi, nienawidziła się poddawać i _zawsze_ ostatnia schodziła z pola bitwy. Pamiętam, że Łotwa nie cierpiał w niej tego uporu, bo "na marne" wyrzucała życia swoich rodaków - prychnął. - Może to tylko moje zdanie, ale żadna walka nie jest na marne, każda czemuś służy, a nawet jeśli nie, może być przykładem, lekcją na przyszłość.

Pasowało do kogoś, kto ze wszystkich swoich powstań wygrał może dwa lub trzy, a miał ich więcej niż Ludwig przeliczyłby na palcach jednej ręki.

- Totalnie nie może być szczęśliwa widząc, jak wszyscy wiecznie rozpaczają po jej śmierci - na ustach Polski wyrósł drobny uśmiech. - Ale, jakby nie o niej mieliśmy rozmawiać Szwabku! Czemu mnie, ten, no... nie zatrzymałeś?!

- Bo dokładnie to jest moim problemem - odparł spokojnie Ludwig, opierając podbródek na dłoniach.

- Liwonia?!

- _Ja_... i okoliczności jej rzekomej śmierci.

Feliks popatrzył na niego z widoczym zdumieniem, tak jak patrzy się na kogoś, kto nagle wmawia ci, że księżyc jest zielony.

- Rzekomej? Myślałem, że ona jakby...

- I wiele osób myśli podobnie, tylko jest parę nieścisłości - zaznaczył Ludwig. - Na nagrobku nie ma daty śmierci, i jest napisane, że "zaginęła".

- Widziałem, totalnie, ale to chyba ze względu na to, że nikt tak naprawdę nie wie, kiedy umarła - zastanowił się Feliks. - Nigdy o tym nie rozmawialiśmy, bo każdy kto ją znał, jakby nagle złożył śluby milczenia... - odetchnął ciężko. - Wydaje mi się, że Szwedek się za to obwinia, a Krzyżak też coś o tym wie... - zacmokał z niezadowoleniem i wymamrotał coś pod nosem. - Radzę ich zapytać.

- Rozmawiałem z Berwaldem, powiedział "że to on ją zabił".

Polska potrząsnął głową.

- To nie on.

Ludwig zrazu się ożywił.

- Skąd to wiesz?

- He? Byłem tam przecież, no znaczy wiesz, te całe wojny północne to też robota moja i tych całych Dzbanków... znaczy Wazów! Geh, kto wymyśla takie kretyńskie nazwy? Totalnie niefajne.

- Mógłbyś przejść do pointy?

Polska wydął policzki.

- No dobra... Wiem, że Liwonia i Szwedek ostro wtedy ze sobą walczyli, nie widziałem wszystkiego na własne oczy, bo miałem totalnie dużo do roboty. Grunt, że po całej szopce z Potopem Szwedzkim i reszcie syfu, ona wciąż żyła, wierz mi, widziałem ją na własne oczy. Tak na dobrą sprawę... straciłem ją _dopiero_ podczas zaborów - przymknął oczy, odruchowo zaciskając dłoń w ciasną pięść.

- A więc Berwald nie mógł jej zabić...

- Nie, chyba, że miała siostrę bliźniaczkę, czy coś takiego - wzruszył ramionami.

- Bliźniaczkę mówisz...?

_"Było nas tak wielu... Nie pamiętam już ich twarzy, a... a przecież to miała być tylko chwilowa rozłąka, mieliśmy zbudować własne domy, a... a potem się odwiedzać."_

- Hej, Szwabku, co ci tam po głowie świta?

- Wiesz co Feliks? Nie wiem jakim cudem, ale poddałeś mi przełomowy pomysł! _Entschuldige, aber ich muss shon es gehen, bis später_!

- Żebym ja jeszcze mówił, jakby po szwabsku... To totalnie do zobaczenia na bankiecie Szwabku~!


	8. Chapter 8

_8._

Nawet nie wiedział, jak z chopinowskiej ławki, poprzez popołudnie spędzone na poszukiwaniu upragnionych informacji, wylądował wreszcie na konferencji w znienawidzonym, przyciasnym garniturze z krawatem w barwach flagi Niemiec. Obok niego stał Gilbert w podobnym stroju z wyjątkiem flagi na krawacie, uśmiechał się szeroko, jak dziecko przy otwieraniu prezentów w Boże Narodzenie.

Z kolei Ludwig miał nadzieję, że to się skończy jak najszybciej. Sprawy z Ukrainą nie szły dobrze i obawiał się nadchodzących zamieszek, ba! Ludzie już protestowali na Majdanie w Kijowie, a Yekaterina wydawała się wahać pomiędzy UE a Rosją, co tylko potęgowało napięcie. Ludwig miał przeczucie, że Iwan na nią naciska, ale wolał nic nie mówić na zapas.

- Kesesese, braciszku~ Patrz ile tutaj pięknych Fraulein, coś czuję, że dzisiaj złowię jakąś~! - mówiąc to, puścił perskie oko w kierunku Belgii, Węgier i Liechtenstein stojących obok siebie. - Kesesese, a może tam? - obrócił się na palcach i zrobił z palców daszek wyglądając w kierunku Ukrainy i Białorusi, które dyskutowały o czymś żywo - w mniej przyjemnym tego słowa znaczeniu. - Zresztą dzisiaj do wyboru do koloru, Will mówił, że to impra otwarta, więc zaraz zejdą się też miasta, miasteczka, laski i laseczki, kesesesese~!

Ludwig westchnął potrząsając głową. Przez Gilberta nie mógł się skupić na swoim śledztwie. Musiał pilnować by brat trzymał swoje wariactwa na wodzy po ostatnich skargach, a przecież nie mógł mu założyć kagańca, prawda?!

Dlatego podczas gdy powoli zbierali się goście, obserwował poczynania Gilberta ze słusznej odległości, pilnując, żeby nie narobił kłopotów sobie i przy okazji jemu.

- Ve~ Doitsu~! Doitsu~! _Ciao_~!

Jeszcze mu Włoch brakowało... Nie myślcie źle, Ludwig lubił Feliciano, uważał go za jednego ze swoich najlepszych przyjaciół, ale to nie powstrzymywało wad rozkojarzonego Włocha. Na całe szczęście tuż za nim dreptał Romano z miną, jakby ktoś mu wsadził kija w tyłek, a obok Japonia ze swoim wiecznie stoickim wyrazem twarzy.

- Ah, _hallo_, Feliciano, Lovino und Kiku - przywitał się z nimi z lekkim uśmiechem, kątem oka patrząc czy aby potencjalnie niewinna konwersacja Gilberta z Francisem nie zmienia się w zbiorowe molestowanie.

- Masz zeza, czy jak Kartoflańcu?

- _Konnichi wa, Doitsu-san_.

- Ve~ Doitsu, będzie jedzenie? Mam nadzieję, że pasta~ A jakaś rozrywka?

- Fratellino tobie tylko rozrywka w głowie, to jest bankiet integracyjny, a nie koncert życzeń - burknął Lovino.

- Słyszałem od Willhelma-san, że będzie jedzenie - wtrącił nieśmiało Kiku. - Zamawiają ze Smaków Świata, z-zaraz powinni przyjechać dostawcy.

- Emma nic mi o tym nie mówiła - wyznał Ludwig, unosząc brwi. - Wspominała tylko, że będą jakieś występy, pokazy różnych kultur...

- Jakbyśmy kurwa, nie mieli tego wystarczająco na co dzień - fuknął Lovino.

- A mnie się to podoba, ve~ Nie mogę się doczekać pasty od Liv~! - oświadczył Feliciano, okręcając się na palcach jednej stopy. - I koncerty też są fajne, szkoda, że nie wziąłem swojej gitary, ve~

Lovino i Ludwig na wspomnienie śpiewu Feliciano skamienieli.

- Może to lepiej, będziesz mógł lepiej przyjrzeć się występom, Feliciano-san - podsunął uprzejmie Kiku.

- Masz rację Kiku~! Ve~

Ludwig rozglądnął się w poszukiwaniu platynowej blond czupryny Gilberta. Trudno jest opisać panikę, jaka go ogarnęła, kiedy nie zauważył go nigdzie w pobliżu.

- Oi, Kartoflańcu, co ci kurwa jest? Ducha zobaczyłeś, czy inne pierdoleństwo?

- Chodzi raczej o to, czego nie zobaczyłem - wydukał Ludwig. - Gdzie jest Gilbert?!

- Ve~ Widziałem, jak szedł z Niderlandami i Belgią~!

- Ciekawe co tam robił...

- A kogo to kurwa obchodzi?!

- Na przykład mnie - mruknął Ludwig. - Zaraz wrócę, muszę sprawdzić, czy nie robi czegoś głupiego - rzucił jeszcze przez ramię i potruchtał przez środek sali, starając się na nikogo nie wpaść, na przykład na... o wilku mowa.

- Au.

Gdyby Ludwig nie znał się na ludziach, mógłby pomyśleć, że Berwald w ogóle nie poczuł ich zderzenia, a wydał z siebie dźwięk tylko dla picu. Ale w praktyce obaj wylądowali na podłodze. Berwald u stóp Tino, a Ludwig Taurysa, Litwy.

- Ah, _tut mir leid_, nie patrzyłem gdzie biegłem, bo...

- _Det är okej_ - mruknął Berwald, choć jego morderczy wyraz twarzy mówił zgoła co innego.

- Taak...

- Cóż za przypadek Sak-san~! Ja i Su-san właśnie cię szukaliśmy, bo zostawiłeś u nas pewną zgubę... - Tino roześmiał się, wypuszczając z niedużej klatki gołębia, który momentalnie przylgnął do twarzy Ludwiga. - Haha, chyba się za tobą stęsknił.

Ludwig nie podzielał entuzjazmu Albirda, zwłaszcza gdy zdejmował go z siebie, plując białym pierzem.

- Cieszę się, że go przynieśliście, bo już się bałem, że gdzieś się zawieruszył - wyznał i przyjął wyciągniętą dłoń Berwalda, choć obawiał się trochę, że wielki Szwed będzie próbował połamać mu paliczki. Na całe szczęście nic takiego się nie stało.

Berwald mierzył go wzrokiem, ku rosnącemu strachu zarówno Ludwiga i Tino.

- Skąd go masz?

- _W-was_?

- Skąd go masz? - powtórzył Berwald, palcem wskazując na gołębia, który usiadł na ramieniu Niemiec i układał sobie pióra na skrzydłach.

- A... przyleciał do Gilberta razem z Gilbirdem, wczoraj zabrałem go na spacer i przez przypadek zostawiłem u was - właściwie nie kłamał.

- Mhm.

- A, Su-san może już...

- Chodźmy.

- _Kyllä_ - westchnął Tino, ruszając za nim bez słowa więcej, chociaż posłał Ludwigowi wymowne spojrzenie. Może chciał dokończyć wczorajszą rozmowę?

Dopiero po chwili Niemcy zdał sobie sprawę, że przez tą stłuczkę zapomniał o pierwotnym celu. _Znaleźć Gilberta zanim zrobi coś głupiego! _Dlatego od razu skierował się w stronę drugich drzwi wejściowych do sali, gdzie zapewne zniknął razem z Belgią i Niderlandami.

- He? Niemcy, co tu robisz?

Odwrócił się w stronę znajomego głosu tylko po to, by zobaczyć Węgry w jej tradycyjnym stroju ludowym. Stała w dwuskrzydłowych drzwiach wiodących na kolejny korytarz - z którego można było dostać się na i za scenę.

- Szukam Gilberta... widziałaś go może?

- G-Gilberta?! - Erzsébet automatycznie wzdrygnęła się na brzmienie imienia Prus i wydobyła zza pleców patelnię, rozglądając się z determinacją. W końcu odetchnęła. - Nie, nie widziałam, przynajmniej nie za sceną. Pan Austria, Nadia i wielu innych muzyków przygotowuje się do występów.

- A-a, a więc to prawda o tym koncercie...

- Uhm, czekamy jeszcze tylko na jedną osobę... miała się zjawić pół godzny temu, ale wciąż jej nie ma - Węgry potrząsnęła głową, wzdychając. - Karina zawsze przedkłada pracę ponad powinności...

- Karina? - Ludwig uniósł brew. Nie mówiła chyba o...

- Karina Galante, siostra Raivisa. Oprócz niej Raivis nie ma już w rodzinie nikogo uzdolnionego muzycznie, właściwie Karina występuje w ramach zarówno Raivisa jak i Eduarda - dodała zamyślona. - Eh, bywa, że tęsknię za czasami kiedy to Kris była reprezentantką Inflant...

- Kris? Krista Kettler?

- Hm? Aha - przytaknęła nieuważnie. - Kiedyś to ona występowała na tego typu spotkaniach dyplomatyczno-integracyjnych, w tym roku pan Austria...

- Erzie, gdzie jesteś?

- Ah! Już idę Nadia~! _Viszlát_ Niemcy~! - zawołała i oddaliła się, machając na pożegnianie.

I znowu zapomniał o Gilbercie, chociaż może to i lepiej, bo natknął się za niego ledwie chwilę po tym, jak o nim pomyślał. Pobiegł tam, gdzie zamajaczyła mu jego sylwetka i niejako się zaskoczył, widząc brata robiącego coś produktywnego. Nie to, że w niego nie wierzył, o tyle co czasem miewał chwile zwątpienia w związku z jego charakterem.

- Gilbert, _wohin_...

- Nie teraz bruder - burknął wyraźnie naburmuszony. - Ta wiedźma, Belgia kazała mi... - nie dokończył, bo zaraz przechodzący Abel kopnął go w goleń, aż syknął z bólu. - Belgia poprosiła mnie o pomoc w znoszeniu jedzenia, naczyń i zastawy.

- Hehe~ - Emma zaraz pokazała się na horyzoncie, niosąc miskę pełną sałatki, tzw. "Śmietnika". - Ciesz się Luddy, wreszcie robi coś produktywnego - puściła mu oczko i zaraz zniknęła na sali.

- Wredna, ale ładna - westchnął Gilbert. - Takie to dopiero ciężkie przypadki, ej bruder co powiesz na to, żeby mi... - znów urwał, bo po raz kolejny dostał w goleń od Abla, który wracał z sali z pustymi rękami. - Gaaah!... Rodzina - fuknął.

- Teoretycznie - przytaknął Ludwig. - Pomogę... - postanowił, a widząc, że brat chce mu wcisnąć pudło z zapewne kosztowną zastawą, pokręcił głową - ale im, nie tobie, ty bierz się za swoje zadanie i nie próbuj się wymigiwać.

- Buuu, jesteś okrutny, wiesz? Czasami nie wierzę w nasze pokrewieństwo - prychnął Gilbert, choć miało to być żartem, zabrzmiało dziwnie boleśnie dla Ludwiga. Zdecydował się to jednak zignorować i odpowiedzieć żartem.

- Tak? A ja żałuję, że mam starszego brata zamiast siostry.

Ale jemu też nie wychodziły żarty.

Gilbert przewrócił oczami i powiedział coś, czego chyba nie zamierzał, bo choć ledwo zrozumiałe, pozostawiło w głowie Ludwiga ślad. Po chwili znów wrócił Abel i po raz kolejny Prusy dostał w goleń.

-_ SHEIßE_! MÓGŁBYŚ WRESZCIE PRZESTAĆ, ABEL?!

- Nie guzdraj się - burknął Holandia.

- Idź już idź. Ja też pójdę - i kciukiem wskazał kierunek, z którego nadchodziła znów Belgia.

_"Trochę za późno."_

Wreszcie po kilku kursach udało im się zapełnić niemal cały szwedzki stół ciągnący się niemal przez całą długość sali balowej, co dawało kolosalną ilość żarcia. Ale w końcu na bankiet w ramach integracji zaproszeni byli wszyscy. Praktycznie każda personifikacja znajdująca się tego dnia w Machitalii znalazła się w przestronnej sali. Państwa, miasta, regiony i grupy etniczne rozmawiały ze sobą, śmiały się, wymieniały doświadczeniami, żartowali. Fakt, Ludwig musiał przyznać, że Willhelm, Abel i Emma wykonali kawał dobrej roboty.

- Ooo i jeszcze to i już wszystko - stęknął znany mu kobiecy głos. - Karcia, idź ty mi już stąd i nie mam zamiaru słuchać więcej wymówek, idź i wstydu nie przynoś - po chwili z ciężarówki zostawała wykopana Karina Galante. Dziewczyna wylądowała na chodniku sycząc ze złości.

- Ale Liv...!

- Robisz to za każdym razem i nie przyniosło to żadnego skutku, idziesz na scenę, grasz jeden utwór, wszyscy są szczęśliwi i możesz wracać do domu.

- Ale ja nie chcę...

- A gówno mnie to obchodzi, masz tam zagrać, bo twoja kolekcja usmaży się w piekarniku...

- Nie! Nie możesz, Liv!

- To moje zdjęcia i tak, mogę - wycedziła, a z wnętrza ciężarówki doszły jakieś trzaski. - Idziesz bez dyskusji, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie, ja nie mam zamiaru potem słuchać o twoich kaprysach, więc rusz dupę panno i do Erzie, bo jeszcze ci wtłucze kilka mądrości patelnią.

Karina mruknęła coś pod nosem i wstała z asfaltu, posyłając Ludwigowi mordercze spojrzenie, prychnęła, wysoko unosząc głowę i zniknęła w korytarzu. Niemcy nie wiedział, czy powinien wrócić już na bankiet, czy zostało jeszcze coś do pomocy.

- Um, _entschuldige, aber_...

- _Warte eine Minute_.

I dokładnie po minucie z ciężarówki wyskoczyła Liv, czy jak kto woli - Liwonia. Wyglądała z przodu trochę inaczej niż to sobie wyobrażał. Była niska, trochę wyższa od łotwy, ale ją i Ludwiga mogło dzielić jakieś 30-40 cm. Długie do pasa, kręcone włosy miały jasnozłotą barwę, taką samą jak czupryna Łotwy, upięte w wysoki kucyk niemalże na czubku głowy, pozostawiając przy tym wolną grzywkę i długie sprężyste pasma po obu bokach twarzy. Blada skóra, lekko piegowaty, zadarty nos umieszczony na idealnej wysokości, oddzielając od siebie dwoje... czerwonych oczu. Była ubrana w karminową marynarkę, spod której wyzierała się biała koszula, miała też przylegające spodnie o czarnej barwie. Na ramieniu widniała biała opaska z czerwonym mieczem i krzyżem greckim. Na drugim znajdował się inny herb: tarcza czwórdzielna z białymi błękitnymi polami, oraz wyrysowanymi na nich czerwonymi koronowanymi lwami Kurlandii i złotymi połujeleniami. Przy pasie nosiła przypięty miecz schowany w pochwie.

- _Servus, sveiki _Ludwig - machnęła do niego z wyzywającym uśmieszkiem.

- A, tak, _servus_ Liv.

- No i jak? Wybierasz się na bankiet?

- Co...? Tak, oczywiście.

- To dobrze - klepnęła go po łopatce, aż coś zadudniło i zniknęła za drzwiami.

Ludwig wiedział jedno - albo dzisiaj wszystko się wyjaśni, albo nigdy, po czym ruszył za nią.

Nie wiedział, że jest obserwowany przez Alvisa i Kazimirsa, ubrani w stroje podobne do Liv. Łatgalia miał słabe argumenty, ale coś pozwoliło mu zatrzymać Kurlandię przed rzuceniem się Niemcom do gardła. Oni również domyślali się, że ten wieczór będzie ostateczny.


	9. Chapter 9

_9._

Zaraz po wejściu na salę, zgasły światła i stracił Liv z oczu. Wpadł w tłum personifikacji narodów, miast, regionów i etniczności, że nie potrafił rozróżnić już nawet kto jest kim. Blask reflektorów padał tylko na scenę dając wnętrzu słabą i bladą poświatę.

- Witam wszystkich zgromadzonych~! Hello, servus, salut, hola, nihao, privet, ohayou~! Przykro mi, że nie mogę przywitać was wszystkich, ale mam nadzieję, że wybaczycie mi, gdyż nie chcę was tu trzymać w nieskończoność - rozpoczęła Belgia, trzymając mikrofon ciasno w swojej dłoni. - Cieszę się, że udało nam się tu zebrać tak dużą liczbę osób, wszystko dzięki współpracy, liczymy, że dobrze się bawicie, prawda?!

I zaraz tłum odpowiedział jej chórem, każdy w swym rodzimym języku, była to chmara niezrozumiałych słów, ale sprawiała, że czuli się wyjątkowi. Każdy inny od drugiego.

- Dobrze więc, na początek ta nudna część - mruknęła Emma z wyraźnie zbolałą miną. - Nie martwcie się, potem będzie zabawniej, wpuścimy na scenę Heta-ON!, nasz ulubiony zespół, czyż nie? Haha~! Ale najpierw oddamy scenę w ręce sztukmistrzów i prawdziwych rzeźbiarzy dźwięku, poszczególne osoby reprezentujące pewne regiony świata pokażą wam ich muzykę, dlatego... Przyjmijmy gorąco Austrię, który zagra nam... Sami zobaczymy~! - wyrzuciła za siebie karteczkę z tekstem i w podskokach wróciła za kulisy.

Rozbrzmiały jęki i protesty, ale kiedy tylko Roderich postawił stopę na scenie, zza kurtyny wychynęła Erzsébet z tytanową patelnią w dłoni - najnowszy nabytek - gotowa bronić muzyki swojego ex-męża. Austria podszedł do mikrofonu.

- By uczcić pamięć mojej byłej uczennicy, chciałbym wam przedstawić jej jedyną kompozycję, którą stworzyła pod moimi skrzydłami, a będzie to "Statice".

_- Uczennica? _

_- Jaka uczennica?_

_- Statice? Nigdy o tym nie słyszałem._

_- Dziwne, żeby Austria robił coś takiego?_

_- Prawda, prawda, to nie w jego stylu._

_- Ktoś go podmienił?_

_- Może porwali go kosmici i ta muzyka to jakiś typ hipnozy?!_

_- Shhh! Zaczyna!_

Ludwig nasłuchiwał szeptanych krzykiem rozmów, sam nie wiedząc, co o tym myśleć. Nigdy nie słyszał o tym, żeby Austria miał uczennicę, bo nie należał do ludzi najcierpliwszych. I szeptacze mieli rację, spodziewał się, że Roderich zagra im coś z Bacha, Mozarta, Beethoven'a, napewno nie kompozycji anonimowego twórcy.

I po chwili zaczął grać. Jego palce wprawnie naciskały klawisze. Początkowo muzyka była spokojna, powtarzające się układy dźwięków, potem coraz szybciej, dźwięki wciągały, zdawały się być gonitwą myśli przelanych na fortepian. Jego palce na klawiszach musiały przyspieszyć, jakby wreszcie ruszyły ze 'startu' podczas wyścigu. I znów był spadek. Powtarzający się układ dźwięków, spokój, jakby zabrakło mu energii, jakby poczuł się zraniony, lub wstrząsł nim nagły ból. I znów się podniósł. Melodia przyspieszyła, jakby wykonywał kolejne kroki, jakby walczył. Spadł. Podniósł się. Wzniósł. I powtórzył to kilka razy, aż wreszcie nie mógł się podnieść po kolejnym "upadku", powoli, jakby szedł zmęczony wędrówką, wydobył z instrumentu ostatnie dźwięki i ucichł. Tak, jak ucicha ludzkie życie.

Już rozumiał tytuł. Stan równowagi, niepodatność na zmiany, będący w bezruchu. Takie było życie. Piękne i dobre chwile równoważyły się w nim ze smutkami i bólem. Następywały po kolei, ale podnosiliśmy się. Jest to cykl niepodatny na zmiany. Nigdy nie usuniemy z niego smutków, bo bez nich nie możemy żyć. Kto nie poznał nigdy bólu nie jest naprawdę człowiekiem. Będący w bezruchu, ale nie do końca, poruszający się przy wsparciu własnym i innych ludzi, bo człowiek niczego nie może dokonać sam. Jest w bezruchu, do czasu, aż ktoś wprawi maszynę w rozruch, pozwalając mu rozwinąć skrzydła - musi być ten bodziec.

I te dźwięki trzymały go w myślach, że nawet nie zauważył, gdy na scenę weszła Karina Galante, wykonując razem z Nadią Łukasiewicz-Cherenko duet na fletach. Po nich wkroczyły: Sycylia, Kreta i Korsyka, reprezentując Włochy, Grecję i Francję. Po nich pojawiły się Kanary, razem z Meksykiem i Florydą. I tak po kolei kolejne państwa reprezentowały swoje muzyczne osiągnięcia, podczas gdy Ludwig tonął w rozmyślaniach o "Statice". Ocknął się dopiero, gdy ostatni reprezentant zszedł ze sceny i znów pojawiła się na niej Belgia.

- No moi drodzy, to był piękny pokaz, nie uważacie?! Ale teraz przejdziemy do części bardziej rozrywkowej. Wiem, że to bankiet i w ogóle - rozłożyła ramiona i przewróciła oczami - ale przyznajmy, takie imprezy to raczej nie w naszym stylu, ha?

I znowu jeden krzyk powstały z dziesiątek różnych języków.

- I tak ma być~! - wykrzyknęła Emma. - Dlatego zapraszamy na scenę Heta-ON! Przywitajmy ich gorąco, bo zagoszczą tutaj do końca imprezy, dlatego panowie poluzujcie krawaty, panie zrzucajcie szpilki, bo oto nadchodzą...!

Po tej zapowiedzi salą wstrząsnęły wrzaski aprobaty, a Ludwig odnalazł siebie przy szwedzkim stole, zatykając sobie uszy przed nadmierną liczbą decybeli. Bywał już na koncertach Heta-ON! i musiał przyznać, że lubił ich muzykę, ale fani bywali utrapieniem.

Heta-ON! było zespołem złożonym z najbardziej utalentowanych muzycznie ludzi z całego świata, grali dosłownie każdy rodzaj muzyki, więc wszyscy mogli znaleźć coś dla siebie. Skład podstawowy był taki: Nowy Jork - gitara prowadząca i wokal męski, Londyn - gitara basowa, ewentualnie chórek i wokal przy ostrzejszych kawałkach (punk, metal), Warszawa - druga gitara, wokal żeński, Helsinki - perkusja i inne instrumenty, aranżacja, Amsterdam - klawisze i tekściarz, ewentualnie inne instrumenty.

Na pierwszy ogień rzucili się z "Stereotypes song", oczywiście tutaj nie były im potrzebne instrumenty. Warszawa i Helsinki zajęli się muzyką, a Nowy Jork, Londyn i Amsterdam odstawili przedstawienie.

Tańczyli, śpiewali, a jeśli nie to jedli i pili, rozmawiali ze sobą. Można powiedzieć, że nikomu się nie nudziło. Jednak Ludwig po spędzeniu dwóch godzin na sali, popijając piwo, ewentualnie też rzucając się w wir tańca i śpiewu. Już nawet nie patrzył na to, z kim się śmieje, bo sam musiał przyznać, że ta impreza była strzałem w dziesiątkę dla Beneluxu.

I musiał przyznać, że Liv ponownie przeszła samą siebie, jeśli chodzi o jedzenie. Znał niektóre podane potrawy i wykonała je - bez pudła - po mistrzowsku.

- Hej, ty, Myjek, czy jak ci tam było!

Przez szum muzyki ledwo dosłyszał, ale Albird zwrócił jego uwagę na Alvisa, targając go za ucho.

- H-he?

- No Ludwik, jak ten płyn do mycia naczyń, hallo!

- Ludwig - westchnął. - O co chodzi, Kurlandia?

Alvis wyglądał, jakby bił się z myślami i ich przewaga przekonywała go do wycofania się, ale jakaś blondynka w okularach, przechodząca obok szturchnęła go łokciem w nerkę. Syknął coś do niej... Hilija, chyba tego imienia użył.

- Chodzi o moją siostrę.

- O Liv?

- A o kogo, baranie?!

- E... Karinę?

Alvis prychnął i przerwócił oczami, mamrocząc coś nieprzyjemnego na jej temat pod nosem.

- Mam dla ciebie pewną informację - zaczął, kątem oka obserwując coś lub kogoś za sobą - ale nim ci ją przekażę, chciałbym zadać ci dwa pytania.

Ludwig przez chwilę mierzył go wzrokiem. Nie wiedział, jak powinien na to zareagować, więc po prostu kiwnął głową. Informacja od Liv mogła wymagać wysilenia choć trochę mózgu.

- Po pierwsze - odchrząknął. - Czy wiesz, o kim był utwór "Statice", który zagrał dzisiaj Austria? - spytał, bacznie obserwując zmiany na twarzy Ludwiga. Drobny uśmieszek wyrósł na jego ustach widząc u Niemiec czyste zdziwienie. Wiedział, skąd wydobyć swoją kartę atutową i jak jej użyć. Jego siostra mogła byś pokojna o ich los. Alvis potrafił uratować rodzinę.

_Stan równowagi, niepodatność na zmiany, będący w bezruchu. Takie było życie. _Tak myślał, dlatego na pewno wiedział o CZYM jest utwór. Ale komu był zadedykowany? Poświęcony?

_Wzloty, chwała, zbytnia pewność siebie, odrzucenie innych na rzecz własnych celów, zagubienie, upadek, smutek, ból._

_Potem wolne, niepewne kroki i znów szaleńczy bieg. Nagły upadek, bezruch. __Śmierć._

_"Ciągle idę do przodu, ale powoli, a nie pędzę."_

_"Przeszłość pomaga nam lepiej poznać i zrozumieć siebie. Jednak to my kreujemy teraźniejszość i błędy przeszłości nie mogą nam w tym przeszkadzać, verstehst du? Pewien mój przyjaciel popełniał ich wiele i choć był uparty, jak osioł, rozumiał je z czasem, podnosił się i szedł, jak to mówił "powoli, bo powoli, ale nie poddaję się i wciąż prę się do przodu, kreować własne jutro, zanim jakiś debil spróbuje zrobić to zamiast mnie."_

_"- Ten twój przyjaciel musiał być ciekawym człowiekiem._

_- Wręcz __**'wspaniałym'**__. "_

- Ten utwór jest o...

Alvis wytrzeszczył oczy. Myślał, że udało mu się wprawić go w zaniemówienie, myślał, że zapobiegł już najgorszemu... Ale... Ale może nie wszystko stracone. To niemożliwe, by udało mu się to odgadnąć.

A jednak delikatny, rozumny uśmiech Ludwiga mówił co innego.

- Ta uczennica Rodericha i kompozytorka to twoja siostra, prawda? Liv?

- N-nie, to jest...

- Krista Kettler - wciął się Ludwig, pewnym tonem. - Stworzyła ten utwór dla mojego brata, Gilberta Beilschmidt'a, nie ma innej możliwości - dokończył, przymykając oczy. - Utwór opowiada o nim, jego wzlotach i upadkach, oraz ich znajomości, nieprawdaż?

- S-skąd ty...? - wkrztusił po chwili Alvis. - To niemożliwe, żebyś... Ty... N-nie próbuj zbliżać się do mojej siostry!

- Wciąż czeka mnie drugie pytanie.

Zastygł. Do poprzedniego momentu, to on cały czas panował nad sytuacją. Jakim cudem temu cholernemu szwabowi udało się go zdominować?! To przecież niemożliwe!

Przybierając pewny siebie uśmieszek, odpowiedział spokojnie:

- Po drugie... Jak myślisz Ludwigu, kto zabił Lenerta Pruskiego?

Ludwig zagryzł wargę, bo choć znał odpowiedź, od momentu, w którym o Lenercie wspomniał Tino, nie potrafił jej zaakceptować. To bolało, ściskało serce, wiedzieć, że ktoś kto cię wychował i obdarował braterską miłością, jest też mordercą.

Ale on także zabijał wielu ludzi. Popełniał zbrodnie, z których nigdy nie zostanie rozgrzeszony, które nigdy nie zostaną mu zapomniane. I to nie tak, że robił to z przymusu. Z własnej chęci. Nie były to tylko chore fantazje jego szefa. Przełknął ślinę. Czas stawić temu czoła. Na tej sali nie ma żadnego państwa, które nie miałoby niczego na sumieniu.

- Również mój brat, Gilbert Beilschmidt...

_Został poddany egzekucji poprzez uroczyste powieszenie._

_Pokój jego duszy._

Pusty, samotny grób.

- Lenert został powieszony po tym, jak Zakon Krzyżacki stłumił powstanie pruskiej ludności, wówczas Lenert i jego szef zostali poddani egzekucji.

- I potrafisz mówić o tym tak spokojnie, śmieciu?! - Alvis zerwał się z miejsca i ruszył na Ludwiga z pięściami.

Ale cios nie nadszedł.

- Ludwiga tam nie było, to nie jego wina.

Głos Gilberta sprawił, że jego oczy rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu.

- Nie może płacić za coś, co zrobiłem w przeszłości - dodał ze smutnym uśmiechem na twarzy, zaciskając mocno palce na nadgarstku Alvisa. - Popełniłem wiele zbrodni, odebrałem życie wielu ludziom, to część mojej historii i mojego dziedzictwa, nie są to części, z których powinienem być dumny, ale ich nie zmienię.

Ludwig zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

- Gilbert...

- Kesesese~ Co się tak patrzysz Bruder? - uniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się szerzej. - Chyba chciałeś gdzieś iść, więc idź, a ja porozmawiam sobie z Alvisem~ Dawno już się nie widzieliśmy, cholernie wyrosłeś Kuruś~!

- Gilbert - imię brata wypłynęło z krtani Ludwiga przesiąknięte braterską miłością i czcią. On również się uśmiechnął.

- Jest na balkonie - burknął Alvis, próbując wyrwać się z uścisku Gilberta. - Na drugim piętrze, schodami przeciwpożarowymi powinieneś dojść tam szybciej - odwrócił wzrok.

Ludwig pokiwał głową i rzucił krótkie słowo pozdrowienia dla brata, po czym zgodnie z wskazówkami Alvisa udał się na ostateczną konfrontację z Liv. Czuł, jak serce bije mu z każdą sekundą coraz szybciej. Zżerały go nerwy, ale nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Czekał trzy dni i trzy noce, aby wyjaśnić wreszcie tą zagadkę, nie może paść w momencie jej rozwiązania.

W tak gwieździstą noc jak ta, schody przeciwpożarowe zdawały się ciągnąć aż do samego sklepienia niebieskiego, usianego gęsto lśniącymi punkcikami. Z każdym stopniem widział ją coraz lepiej, stojącą w czarnych oficerkach tuż przy balustradzie, opierając twarz na dłoniach.

- _Servus_.

- _Sveiki_.

Uśmiechała się, jakby była we wręcz szampańskim nastroju.

- Twój brat to naprawdę niezłe ziółko - stwierdził, próbując przełamać niezręczną (głównie dla niego) ciszę.

Liv zaśmiała się krótko i upewniła go we wcześniejszym odkryciu, brzmiało to jak "hishishishishishishishi". Podobieństwo do Gilberta w dziedzinie dziwnych śmiechów go rozbawiło i zawtórował jej.

- Fakt, ale prosiłam go tylko o zawołanie cię tutaj, nie odpowiadam za nic, co nagadał - odparła. Zabrzmiałoby to pewnie szorstko, gdyby nie resztki śmiechu w jej głosie.

Nagle Ludwig poczuł, że Albird wyrywa się spod poła marynarki, gdzie umieścił go szybko po pojawieniu się Gilberta. Ptak bił go skrzydłami, aż rozpiął guziki i wypuścił go na wolność.

- Volquin! - Liv automatycznie złapała go i przytuliła. - Jak co roku musiałeś się wszędzie szlajać, hm? Wybacz, Ludwig, Volquin wariuje na starość, kiedyś był gołębiem pocztowym, służył mi do komunikacji...

- Z Gilbertem - dokończył za nią.

- Cóż, widzę, że nic się przed tobą nie ukryje, przeprowadziłeś profesjonalne śledztwo, odkryłeś wiele sprzecznych ze sobą faktów, kopałeś naprawdę głęboko, więc... chyba należy ci się z tego względu nagroda - uznała Liv, głaszcząc Albirda, to jest Volquina po głowie.

- A więc... Naprawdę jesteś NIĄ? Kristą Kettler?

Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Sam przecież dobrze o tym wiesz - westchnęła krótko. - Krista Albert Kettler-Beilschmidt-Galante-Von-Bock-Kohler-Oxenstierna-Łukasiewicz-Braginska - przedstawiła się w pełni, wprawiając Ludwiga w osłupienie. - Nie szanowali zbytnio zdania kobiet w czasach, w których żyłam - szepnęła, nie przestając gładzić Volquina po piórach. - Dlatego teraz noszę za sobą bagaż imion.

- I bagaż doświadczeń.

- I bagaż doświadczeń.

Na balkonie zapanowała cisza, podczas której Krista obserwowała jak stary gołąb podskakuje na balustradzie i wyraźnie prosi ją do zabawy. Ludwig patrząc na to wciąż nie mógł zrozumieć jednej rzeczy. Oto stała przed nim, z krwi i kości, Krista Kettler, podczas gdy cały świat wciąż uważał ją za zmarłą.

- Która historia jest prawdziwa?

Przymknęła oczy, nucąc pod nosem znajomą mu melodię, którą ze zdziwieniem rozpoznał. Nie było to 'Statice', ale coś zupełnie innego. Utwór, zakorzeniony w jego pamięci mgliście, razem z męską sylwetką rzucającą się w rozpaczy po podłodze.

- Słyszałeś o czymś takim, jak różne redakcje?

Uniósł brew.

- Choćby cztery Ewangelie, praktycznie każda jest o tym samym, ale ponieważ są z perspektywy czterech ludzi, różnią się szczegółami. Każdy człowiek widzi bowiem co innego, co innego dostrzega i inaczej rozumuje pewne fakty - uniosła Volquina na dłoni i chuchnęła mu w dziób.

- Rozumiem, ale co to ma do...

- Oni wszyscy - zaczęła Krista, ale przerwała i westchnęła. - Oni wszyscy, sądzą, że umarłam, prawda? Ale wersja jednego różni się od drugiego.

- A więc która jest właściwa?

Uśmiechnęła się.

- Właściwą wersję znają praktycznie tylko dwie osoby, ja i mój zabójca - wyjawiła, ciągnąc Volquina za dziobek.

- Zabójca...? - wykrztusił Ludwig.

- Ja nigdy nie kłamię - wyznała. - Powiedziałam ci, że Krista Kettler umarła i to jest prawda, umarła, umierała wielokrotnie, otwierając oczy za każdym razem jako ktoś inny.

Zrobiła krótką przerwę.

- Berwald myśli, że to mnie zabił podczas Potopu Szwedzkiego, ale prawda jest taka, że śmierć poniosła Ingrida, Zelonia, reprezentantka plemienia Zelów - nabrała powietrza. - Utrzymywałam ją przy życiu bardzo długo, może było mi jej żal? Może była fragmentem przeszłości, której nie chciałam się wyzbyć? Może... była moją siostrą. I umarła zamiast mnie.

Odwrócił wzrok, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

- Tino nie wie co myśleć - parsknęła. - Nie chce wierzyć w winę Berwalda, bo są dobrymi przyjaciółmi, takimi jakimi byliśmy kiedyś we troje... Przyjaźń - prychnęła na to słowo. - Bo niby ona miałaby zatrzymać żołnierza przed zabijaniem.

- Krista...

- Erzie... Erzsébet prawdopodobnie nawet nie wie o mojej śmierci.

- Jak to?

- Roderich nie miałby serca, żeby jej o tym powiedzieć, a sam ma tylko domysły - potrząsnęła głową. - Felek uważa mnie za martwą, wysuwa teorię, że umarłam po tym, jak ostatecznie Kurlandia znalazła się pod panowaniem rosyjskim, a potem podczas wojen niemal całkowicie wytępiono Liwów.

Ludwig pokiwał głową, wspominając rozmowę z Feliksem. Echo słów Polski rozbrzmiało nagle w jego głowie i sam nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że wypowiada je na głos:

- "Źle to rzumieją. Śmierć przyjaciela jest zawsze smutna, ale nie można próbować o nim zapomnieć, jakby to miało zatrzymać ból. Nie zatrzyma, ale ze wspomnieniem przyjaciela można żyć też z uśmiechem, pamiętając o tym, jakim dobrym był człowiekiem..."

Odwróciła głowę w jego stronę, aż spięte włosy zakołysały się, uderzając ją w twarz.

- Jak umarłaś, Ingo?

Roześmiała się.

- Zostałam zastrzelona - odpowiedziała, nadal się uśmiechając i przekrzywiając głowę. - Nie raz, nie dwa, nie trzy, a wiele więcej, dopóki nie upewnił się, że już nie wstanę.

Uśmiech nie znikał z jej twarzy.

- Potem upewnił się, że moi bracia zapomnieli, że mnie znienawidzili, że nie wiedzieli - wyliczała. - I podziałało. Dzisiaj żaden nie chce o mnie słyszeć. Ostatni ślad, jaki Krista Kettler zostawiła po sobie jest w rękach Gilberta.

Wyciągnęła rękę w stronę Ludwiga.

- List, pierwszy i ostatni, prawdziwy list jaki do niego napisałam, wyznałam tam wszystko, wlałam w niego całe swoje życie, w jeden papier, ale podobnie jak życie Kristy Kettler, jest niedokończony, cały róg zaplamiony krwią, która wyciekła z mojej głowy, gdy dostałam pierwszą kulą... - zaśmiała się histerycznie. - Volquin uciekł z nim, zanim przechwycił go Iwan - wzięła jedną dłoń w drugą i zsunęła coś z palca. - To jedyny dowód mojej egzystencji! - krzyknęła, łamiącym się głosem. - Głupi pierścionek niespełnionej obietnicy! Szczerej przysięgi, która nigdy się nie spełni!

- Ingo uspokój się, nie musisz...

- Odkryłeś moją tajemnicę - wyszeptała. - Żyję, zapomniana i znienawidzona.

- A więc dlaczego nie wrócisz?!

Opuściła głowę i znów ją uniosła, a na jej twarzy widniał szeroki uśmiech.

- Bo nie mogę Ludwig. Nie rozumiesz tu czegoś. Mój czas się skończył, upłynął, to już koniec, a mimo to wciąż żyję, mam na rękach krew rodzeństwa, moich towarzyszy... Ja należę do starego świata.

- Krista, twoja śmierć sprawia ludziom smutek, możesz wrócić! Oni za tobą tęsknią, potrzebują cię! Nie liczy się ile razy umarłaś, ważne, że wciąż żyjesz, oddychasz, śmiejesz się i płaczesz, jesz i śpisz, wciąż jesteś z nami, nie odeszłaś...! - wyciągnął dłoń w jej stronę.

- Taka jest kolej rzeczy - odpowiedziała, wciąż się uśmiechając. - Ludzie odchodzą i przychodzą, wciąż przewijają się nowi, rodzą się i dorastają, starzeją i umierają.

Powoli cofnęła się, Ludwig w końcu zrozumiał do czego to zmierza.

_W imię Boga jak lwy walczyliśmy,_

_Lecz gdzieś po drodze siebie,_

_Swój cel,_

_Marzenie o Niebie,_

_W morzu krwi,_

_Ojca straciliśmy,_

_Znów zatrzasnęły się,_

_Nieba drzwi._

Zanuciła i z trudem utrzymała uśmiech na twarzy, choć łzy ciekły wzdłuż jej policzków, rozpryskując się na płytkach balkonu.

- Zawsze żyłam z dnia na dzień i mówiłam, że chcę umrzeć młodo, jako piękna, dumna i nieugięta - wyszeptała. - I nigdy nie patrzyłam ludziom w oczy, bo bałam się, że zobaczą to, czego nie chcę im pokazywać, wszystkie moje demony - dodała, kładąc dłoń na balustradzie. - Wzlatywałam, ale zawsze spadałam, stawałam się potworem, do którego można czuć tylko nienawiść, ale w końcu kończyłam na neutralnym gruncie, jak wszyscy, ze świecą, szukając wyjścia. Chciałam... - zaszlochała. - Chciałam, żeby ludzie pamiętali prawdziwą mnie, ale chyba sama zapomniałam, kim była.

- Nie... - potrząsnął głową. - Krista, nie, Krista, Livija, Livland, Livonia, nie rób tego...!

Wycofała się powoli do końca balustrady, odbiła się od podłogi czubkami palców i posłała mu ostatni uśmiech.

- Atvadu!

I gdy zniknęła z balkonu, Volquin rzucił się za nią.

Ludwig osłupiał i stanął jak wryty, dopiero po paru sekundach dotarło do niego, co naprawdę się stało i doskoczył do balustrady, wychylił się za nią, by móc zobaczyć... jej ciało, ale jedyne co dostrzegł, to wznoszące się do góry złote iskierki, przypominające świetliki. Były piękne.

Powoli wznosiły się do nieba, jakby nieświadome tego, że są cząstkami ciała zmarłej. Zmarłej po której płakano przez wieki, po której ludzie nadal płaczą i płakać będą. Ludwig ledwo powstrzymał się od wyskoczenia za nią. Po prostu sięgnął po jednego z nich. Gdy jego palec zetknął się z nim, poczuł ciepło rozchodzące się wzdłuż ciała i wtedy to zobaczył.

Wiele twarzy, te uśmiechnięte i te smutne, wściekłe, zmęczone, zwycięskie, dumne, pokonane, umierające, krwawe. Widział wspomnienia pełne słońca i deszczu. Mroku i światła.

Gdy się odsunął, poczuł, że płacze.

- Servus, bruder~! Podobno tu miałem cię znaleźć~!

Zastygł, na radosny głos Gilberta. Nie był w stanie wykrzesać z siebie chociażby jednego słowa, coś w nim pękło i sprawiło, że łzy leciały już niekontrolowanie i choćby chciał, nie mógłby ich zatrzymać.

- Bruder?

Jego ramiona zaczęły się trząść.

- Hej, Bruder, spójrz na mnie! Co ci się stało? - Gilbert umieścił dłoń na barku Ludwiga i odwrócił go w swoją stronę. Gdy zobaczył, że płacze, jego oczy rozszerzyły się, a usta rozdziawiły. - ... Co się stało?

Ludwig przełknął ślinę, ale to tylko wzmogło płacz.

- Ona nie żyje, Bruder... Ona umarła - wykrztusił, zalewając się coraz to rzewniejszymi łzami.

Gilbert nadal patrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem, ale po chwili, kiedy nadal nie przestawał, płakać, powoli otoczył go ramionami i mocno objął, uspokajająco kreśląc koła na jego plecach i powtarzać ciche i nigdy niepomocne słowa: "Wszystko będzie w porządku".

- Krista, ona nie żyje... - zaszlochał Ludwig.

Gilbert wytrzeszczył na chwilę oczy i zastygł w bezruchu, ale trzęsące się w płaczu jestestwo brata, zupełnie jak setki, dekady, lat temu, kiedy był jeszcze mały, sprawiło, że po prostu się uśmiechnął i objął go mocniej.

- Wiem - wyszeptał. - Ale jest w lepszym miejscu, Bruder.

_W imię Boga jak lwy walczyliśmy,_

_Lecz gdzieś po drodze siebie,_

_Swój cel,_

_Marzenie o Niebie,_

_W morzu krwi,_

_Ojca straciliśmy,_

_Znów zatrzasnęły się,_

_Nieba drzwi._


	10. Epilog

_Epilog_

Gilbert uśmiechał się do siebie, siedząc na podłodze przy ciepłym kominku z dużą, otwartą książką na kolanach, właśnie kończył wklejać ostatni z listów. Wreszcie wszystkie strony 'Zainflanckiego pamiętnika' zostały zapełnione, ku jego uciesze.

To był jedyny pamiętnik wśród pruskiej kolekcji, który poświęcił komuś innemu niż sobie i swojej zaglibistości. Książka samym wyglądem oddawała swój święty charakter, wysoka i gruba, oprawiona w skórę, wyszywana złotą nicią. Norwegia ją zaczarował. Gilbert nawet nie musiał go prosić, choć wiedział, że Lukas nie szasta magią na prawo i lewo. Pewnie rozumiał, że potrzebuje po Kriście jakiejkolwiek żywej pamiątki, świadectwa jej istnienia.

Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że przez te wszystkie lata wciąż żyła, a on o tym nie wiedział. Czuł się nawet trochę jak idiota, kiedy dowiedział się od jej rodzeństwa, że przechowywała wszystkie cmentarne listy w karminowych kopertach. I jej ulubionym kolorem nie był karmin - a błękit, ewentualnie zieleń.

- Skończyłeś, już Bruder?

- Ja~! To najzainflantszy pamiętnik pod słońcem, kesesese~! - Gilbert wyprostował się, a złota obrączka wisząca na jego szyi uderzyła o metalowy krzyżyk. - Kris by się spodobał.

- Możemy przejrzeć go razem? - spytał Ludwig, kładąc na stoliku obok, dwa kubki parującej herbaty z mlekiem.

- Jeżeli tego chcesz, to Wspaniały Ja z chęcią ci go pokaże~! - przytaknął i powoli uniósł okładkę, że ich oczom ukazał się rysunek, jak żywy, ich dwojga w rycerskich zbrojach z mieczami w gotowości. - A więc było to tak...

I tę historię powtarzali nieraz.

Gilbert w końcu pogodził się ze śmiercią Kristy, bo jest tak jak mówił Feliks, ludzie przychodzą i odchodzą, ale nie można rozpaczać po nich wiecznie, tylko mieć oczy szeroko otwarte, życie nie będzie czekać.

Błędy przeszłości nie powinny trzymać nas przed realizacją marzeń i pozostawać zbędnym bagażem, lecz lekcją i doświadczeniem, które nie określa kim jesteśmy, bo to kreujemy sami.

Świat zawsze był pokręcony, trzeba się z tym pogodzić, nie zawsze będzie sprawiedliwie, i po naszej myśli, dlatego sami musimy ruszyć tyłek i zawalczyć o własne, lepsze jutro, zanim jakiś debil zdecyduje się je spieprzyć na swój koszt.

_To życie._

Krista uśmiechnęła się do siebie na ten widok i zeskoczyła z parapetu okna kamienicy, zgrabnie lądując na asfalcie, niczym kot, bez zbędnego dźwięku. Podniosła z ziemi wypchany po brzegi worek i zarzuciła go sobie na plecy, po czym podskakując i nucąc pod nosem wyszła z ciemnej uliczki pomiędzy budynkami mieszkalnymi, lądując na ruchliwej ulicy Westfallskiej.

Feliks miał rację, życie toczy się dalej, a więc i ona nie powinna stać w miejscu.

Wciąż powtarzając sobie w myślach nazwy krajów, które zamierza odwiedzić, skierowała się na najbliższy dworzec kolejowy, gotowa właściwie wsiąść do byle jakiego pociągu i pojechać tam, gdzie ją poniesie.

Jej uśmiech tylko się poszerzył, chociaż nadal czuła drobne wyrzuty sumienia, to w gruncie rzeczy, była szczęśliwa. Nikt więcej nie będzie zamartwiał się sprawą jej śmierci.

Bycie martwym też bolało, ale tłumaczyła sobie, że gdy się kocha, to jest się też w stanie odpuścić i pozwolić odejść. I tak właśnie robiła. Poprzez grawer daty 30 listopada 2013 jako daty śmierci na grobie przeniesionym do strefy niemieckiej - za namową Ludwiga, razem z nagrobkiem Lenerta.

Odsunęła ciemne myśli, naprowadzając je na tor wyboru prezentu dla Anglii, w końcu to on po długich namowach zgodził się na całą mistyfikację jej śmierci. Miała tylko nadzieję, że nie puści pary, a zwłaszcza przed Nordykami.

Westchnęła.

Znikanie było trudne. A myślała, że opanowała tę sztukę.

Mimo wszystko, w okrucieństwie życia, jest jakieś ukryte piękno - pomyślała, patrząc na bezchmurne, błękitne niebo Machitalii, w miarę, jak z każdym krokiem wymazywała się z życia dawnych przyjaciół i rodziny.

Była teraz sama i miała całą wieczność, aby to zmienić.


	11. Special: Fakty Historyczne

Komentarz autorki:

W zamierzeniu był to ONE SHOT!... Taa, ale akcja rozwinęła się bez mrugnięcia okiem. Naprawdę kocham Liviję/Ingę i jako OC znaczy dla mnie naprawdę wiele - głównie dlatego, że jest to pierwsze POWAŻNE OC z Hetalii, jakie stworzyłam - pozostałe dwa Nadzieja/Nadiya Łukasiewicz-Cherenko (Ruś Czerwona) i Maria Kinga Łukasiewicz (Warszawa) się do niej nie umywają. I naprawdę dużo czasu spędziłam przy wikipedii, książkach i innych stronach interentowych, żeby poskładać całą historię do kupy, aby to miało ręce i nogi. Publikuję ją właściwie dla siebie i własnej satysfakcji, bo jest to projekt, za który wzięłam się poważnie i spędziłam trochę czasu główkując i robiąc notatki.

Wiem, że Inia może się wydawać - na podstawie choćby jej robót podczas WWII i WWI jako 'supergirl' albo coś w tym stylu, ale to jest PAŃSTWO/NACJA, więc serio - nie 'normalny' człowiek.

Co do Epilogu - bo jest nieco dziwny, początkowo uśmiercenie Ingi było permanentne i nie chciałam już jej ożywiać, ale pomyślałam przez chwilę głośno i stwierdziłam, że może jeszcze pożyć - ale ucieka z uwagi na swój niestabilny stan (etniczność Liwów, plemienia z którego się wywodzi, na Łotwie wynosi jedynie 2000 osób, język liwski jest uważany za wymarły, a biegle mówi nim jakieś 60 osób) i być może, że jeszcze kiedyś coś o tym napisę.

Special: Fakty Historyczne

Witajcie ludzie i kosmici, zapomniałabym o tym epizodzie historii Ingi. Jest to spisana od początku do końca jej historia - pomijając śledztwo Ludwiga. Napisałam ją z dbałością o fakty historyczne - wybaczcie mi małe kopiuj wklej, ale po prostu już się gubiłam we władcach, a miałam to składowane w pewnym foderze. Ten rozdział jest tylko dla odważnych sceptyków, którzy nie wierzą w to, co zawarłam w "Liwonii". Fakt, że relacje pomiędzy niektórymi państwami ponaciągałam - ale czy fandom nie robi tego nonstop?

Kolejny dodatek: Muzyka użyta przy pisaniu fanfica:

(playlista) Memories of Hetalia by HeroicPlights (na YT znajdziecie z łatwością)

Filmik: [APH] If I die young | Prussia + cover If I die young by Michael Henry & Justin Robinett (muszę przyznać, że przy samej piosence, jak i filmiku popłakałam się kilkakrotnie, bo myśl o śmierci młodej osoby... w ogóle o śmierci, jest straszna, nawiązanie do tej piosenki występuje w Chapter 9)

Cover: Demons (oryginalnie przez Imagine Dragons) - Sam Tsui and Max Schneider (nawiązanie do tej piosenki także jest w rodziale 9)

Cover: Monster (oryginalnie Imagine Dragons) - Runaground.

I wreszcie Statcie - jest to kompozycja HeroicPlights stworzona jako utwór Elliota Nightray'a do z Pandora Hearts, naprawdę piękny, natrafiłam przypadkiem, gdy potrzebowałam melodii dla Rodericha.

_,,Była kiedyś pewna wielka rodzina, może niekoniecznie zgodna, ale wiadomo jak to w rodzinie bywa. Dawniej trzymali się razem, ale pewnego dnia zadecydowali, że każdy musi pójść na swoje. Dwoje z nich - Bałta i Ugrofin wzięli swoje dzieci i wyruszli na północ. Byli rodzeństwem - ale czy w tamtych czasach ktokolwiek trzymał się tabu - i mieli ze sobą także kilkoro potomstwa. Byli wśród nich stateczni Wesi, cisi Wotowie, butni Iżorowie, spokojni, ale zdecydowani Karelowie i Wepsowie, rozważni Estończycy, przyjacielscy Finowie i wojowniczy, dumni Liwowie. Porozmieszczali się wprawdzie w pewnych odległościach od siebie, ale obiecali solemnie, że gdy tylko wybudują własne domy, będą się odwiedzać._

_Córka Bałty i Fina - uparta Liwka o imieniu Livija, nikomu nie dawała się utemperować i było tak przez setki lat od jej osiedlenia się na wybrzeżach Zatoki Ryskiej. Była też ciekawa świata, pomimo niesamowitego przywiązania do domowych pieleszy, więc często robiła sobie wycieczki wzdłuż brzegów Bałtyku. _

_I tam spotkała swojego pierwszego - od czasu rozstania z rodzeństwem - przyjaciela, Prusa. Byli do siebie nieco podobni. Z tym, że Livija otwierała się ze swoimi uczuciami, jak książka, bywała okrutna i wredna, dumna i uprzedzona, w dodatku wybuchowa. Prus stateczny, przwyiązany do domu, do swoich tradycji, w dodatku nierozmowny. Jednak jakimś cudem przwyiązali się do siebie i zaprzyjaźnili._

_Ale pojawiło się coś, co ich poróżniło. Livija zawsze była bardziej otwarta na nowości, w przeciwieństwie do zatwardziałego we własnych przekonaniach Prusa, dlatego spokojnie handlowała z przybyszami z kraju zwanego "Świętym Cesarstwem Rzymskim", co bardzo mu się nie podobało. Liviji natomiast nie przeszkadzała wymiana handlowa, miała z tego niezłe korzyści, więc nie narzekała. Jednak któregoś dnia przegięli._

_Od pewnego czasu mówili o jakimś 'Chrystusie', pogaństwie, źle, piekle i o tym, że musi się szybko zmienić, jeżeli nie chce tam trafić. Liviji nie podobało się, że jacyć nieznani przybysze chcą wmówić jej swoje wymysły, więc jak to miała w zwyczaju - zareagowała przemocą. I ku zadowoleniu Prusa przez następne wieki zwalczała nadchodzących rycerzy, którzy odpuścili sobie negocjacje._

_Mimo to, po jakimś czasie Livija zaczęła mięknąć, słowa 'misjonarzy' brzmiały dziwnie kojąco, a wyobrażenia dobroci tego ich 'Boga' wydawały się lepsze od gniewnych bożków, czczonych przez nią do tego dnia._

_I wreszcie pewnego dnia pojawił się on. Nazywał siebie 'Zakonem Szpitala Czegośtam', ale wolała nazywać go 'Krzyżakiem' bo nosił takie zabawne krzyże. Potem wytłumaczył jej, że to symbole ich 'Boga' i kazał się nazywać Gilbert Beilschmidt. Jego nazwisko cholernie trudno się wymawiało, dlatego nazywała go po prostu Gilbert. Początkowo irytował ją i razem z Prusem walczyła przeciwko niemu, ale sama za chwilę miała własne problemy z niejakim Albertem von Buxhövden'em, który przybył na jej ziemię dokładnie w tym samym celu._

_Ale tego razu, poddała się po niewielu bitwach i pozwoliła mu się 'ochrzcić'. Nie rozumiała dlaczego nagle zaczął mówić na nią Albert, a potem tak się zdenerwował, gdy podejrzał ją przy kąpieli. I zamiast 'Albert' zaczął używać 'Inga'. Nie miało to najmniejszej logiki w sobie, ale musiała to zrozumieć, bo 'wiara' stała się częścią także jej życia._

_Gdy znów przyjechała do Prusa, jego również zastała odmienionego, niby kazał mówić na siebie Prus, jak za dawnych czasów, ale Gilbert wołał za nim 'Lenert'._

_Nagle któregoś dnia, dowiedziała się, jaki jest ból umierania. Na progu swojego domu odnalazła zawiniątko, skoro tylko umieściła dziecko w bezpiecznej pozycji, poczuła dziwne ukłucie, jakby ktoś przebijał jej serce mieczem. Niemowlę płakało, a ona wiła się z bólu. _

_Nie wiedziała ile to trwało, ale gdy się obudziła, mały chłopiec leżał tuż obok niej, patrząc na nią dwoma ciemnofioletowymi oczami, jak paciorki. Instynktownie przygarnęła go do siebie i uśmiechnęła się._

_Po pewnym czasie dostrzegła drugiego chłopca, ten był nieco starszy, miał może cztery lub pięć lat, jego twarz wydawała się na początku wyprana z emocji, w miarę jak oglądał ilustracje w egzemplarzu Biblii w języku niemieckim, leżącym przy jej łóżku._

_Po pewnym czasie zauważył, że się na niego patrzy i zarumienił się, stał się uroczo nerwowy, ale kiedy spróbowała się zbliżyć, dał jej jasno do zrozumienia, iż sobie tego nie życzy._

_Niedługo później dowiedziała się od swojego 'szefa', Alberta, czy też 'Ojca Alberta', że nie jest już Liviją. Wprawdzie nie nazywał jej tak od pewnego czasu, ale nigdy nie sądziła, że naprawdę stanie się przez to kimś innym._

_A stała, Inga Albert, personifikacja Terra Mariana, albo po prostu Liwonią (Liwlandią). Nic z tego nie rozumiała, ale sama nie wiedząc czemu, niesamowicie entuzjastycznie przyjęła wiadomość o posiadaniu dwóch nowych braci. Wbrew protestom Rewala, czy też Eduarda, jak zdecydowała się dać mu na imię, przygarnęła do siebie jego i Rygę - Raivisa. _

_Przysięgła, głęboko w sercu, że nigdy ich nie opuści._

_Walczyła z poganami, takimi jakimi kiedyś była. Mordowała swoich braci i swoje siostry, jakby to było nic, bo myślała, że robi to w imię Boga, którego dopiero co poznała._

_Inga nie była jednak najlepszą personifikacją, ani starszą siostrą, choć nigdy by się do tego nie przyznała. Eduard i Raivis rośli bardzo szybko, a ona nie wiedziała, jak ma się zachować, co z nimi robić, dlatego starała się spełniać wszystkie prośby, ale często puszczały jej nerwy. W dodatku nie radziła sobie w Zakonie. Ponieważ jako kobieta nie miała w nim za wiele do powiedzenia, poddawała się wpływom co wyższych pozycją rycerzy. Nawet nie zauważyła, gdy toczyła krwawe bitwy z braćmi, których przysięgła chronić._

_Buntowali się, przeciwko jej surowemu zachowaniu, przeciwko jej okrucieństwu, próbowali się usamodzielnić, ale byli zbyt młodzi i zbyt słabi, by trwale się jej przeciwstawić._

_Inga by nie tracić pozycji w Zakonie, przez cały ten czas uczyła się szermierki od Gilberta, a także innych rzeczy, które przydają się przewodzącej armią. Gilbert był dla niej kimś wspaniałym, niesamowitą osobą z jakby zupełnie innego świata. Nawet nie zauważyła, gdy odsunęła się od Lenert'a, gdy stała się jednym z Teutonów, żądnym krwi pogan. Gilbert stał się dla niej bratem, dlatego w 1237 r. zawiązała z nim sojusz, stając pod nazwą Zakonu Liwońskiego._

_Ale była rozdarta._

_Zwłaszcza tamtego dnia._

_Od pewnego czasu widziała, że Lenert otwarcie walczy z Gilbertem i nawet próbowała go wspierać, lecz potem już dłużej nie potrafiła. Uważała, że musi on zrozumieć 'prawdę', że Gilbert mu tylko w tym pomoże. Nie mogła się bardziej mylić._

_A przekonała się o tym, gdy Lenert, jej brat, kompan, przyjaciel, zawisł na szubienicy, gdy jego oczy otwarły się w szoku, usta zamarły, a nogi przestały się już szarpać. Umarł._

_Świętowała tego dnia z Gilbertem, ale nie była już niczego taka pewna._

_Żeby utrzymać mocną pozycję jako główny doradca Wielkiego Mistrza, zwłaszcza po śmierci takiej porażki, jaką był Volquin, przybrała nową tożsamość - Albert von Livland z rodu Livlandów, szanowanego rycerza i pogromcę pogan, tłumiącego powstania. Dla braci na polu bitwy była nim, bezlitosnym zakonnikiem, ale..._

_W domu znów była sobą, Liviją skrytą pod imieniem Inga, specjalnie dla Raivisa nauczyła się czytać i pisać, by i jemu i Eduardowi przekazać te umiejętności. Opowiadała im bajki, szkoliła w rycerskim rzemiośle, śmiała się, smuciła i denerwowała._

_Po pewnym czasie, ustabilizowała relacje z braćmi, wciąż narzekali na jej szorstkość i wręcz spartańskie metody zrobienia z nich mężczyzn, czy też dyscyplinę, ale wszyscy troje cieszyli się tymi chwilami. Nawet Eduard._

_Ale... Po śmierci Lenerta Inga odsunęła się trochę od Gilberta, to przełamało w niej jakąś barierę, która sprawiła, że zaczęła dostrzegać błędy własne i jego, całego Zakonu, zauważała zachłanność, okrucieństwo. Nadal się przyjaźnili, nadal byli przyjaciółmi, ale dzieliła ich cienka ściana, którą Inga sama wybudowała._

_W końcu pewnego dnia, po latach wojen, Gilbert... może przejrzał na oczy, a może zrobił to z konieczności, ale oddał się w ręce Polski i stał się jego lennikiem. Feliks utemperował prywczość dawnego zakonnika i zdaje się zmienił go trochę. Gilbert chciał wyraźnie naprawić swoje dawne błędy i relacje z Ingą._

_Ona miała jednak zgoła inne problemy._

_A to za sprawą Berwalda Oxenstierny, które poznała kiedyś na portowym targu. Początkowo jedyną ich interakcją były krótkie rozmowy o handlu, ale po tym, jak poznał obu jej braci, Raivisa i Eduarda i zobaczył, że dobrze się ze sobą dogadują, sprawy się pokomplikowały. Berwald zaczął Ingę śledzić, na co dziewczyna zareagowała dość impulsywnie i odpuściła sobie poderżnięcie mu gardła dopiero po wyjaśnieniach. Szwecja, potęga północy podbił niedawno Finlandię, Tino Väinämöinen i nie wiedział, jak się z nim obchodzić._

_Wprawdzie Inga podchodziła do Berwalda sceptycznie, ale gdy zrozumiała, że mówi o jej bracie, zarządała natychmiastowego spotkania. Nie wzięła ze sobą Eduarda i Raivisa. Początkowo nie rozumiała własnych działań, ale po krótce dotarło do niej. Tino, oprócz niej, jest najbliższą i najczystszą rodziną dla Eduarda, z którym jej relacje nigdy nie były najlepsze. Kochała go. Kochała go tak samo, jak Raivisa, z całego serca i duszy, ale nigdy nie potrafiła mu tego pokazać. Nigdy nikomu nie potrafiła pokazać swoich uczuć._

_Bała się. Szczerze się bała, że Eduard zapragnie odejść do niej i zostać z Tino i Berwaldem. Straciła go już raz. Straciła go kilkaset lat temu, niedługo po swoim debiucie w Zakonie, w 1219 roku, kiedy Mathias Kohler, Dania, zabrał go siłą i zagarnął dla siebie. Zrozpaczona, próbowała odzyskać go przez 126 lat, aż wreszcie Mathias - dziwnym trafem - zdecydował się go sprzedać. Nie miała takiej sumy jakiej żądał, ale mimo to oddała mu co tylko mogła, chociaż trochę przy tym zbiedniała._

_Dlatego spotykała się z Berwaldem i Tino potajemnie. Nawet nie wiedziała, jaką radość sprawiała tym bratu. Jednak Berwald wiedział, a ponieważ Finlandia był dla niego kimś ważnym, a Liwonia wkrótce zajęła również ważne miejsce w jego sercu, niemal po latach równe z Tino, zdecydował się na jej podbicie._

_Wkrótce na ziemię Ingi wdarła się reformacja. Początkowo szła bardzo opornie, ale rozdarta dziewczyna zaczęła się jej poddawać. Szybko uległ reformacji Eduard, przez co sfrustrowana zniszczyła jego reformacyjne dzieło - książkę w języku estońskim. Obecność jego własnego języka dodatkowo potęgowała niepokój. Niepokój, że Eduard spróbuje się uniezależnić._

_Jednak kolejne bunty młodszego brata i fakt, że sama przyjęła reformację sprawił, iż pozwoliła mu na większą swobodę, także za namową Tino, którego od pewnego czasu radziła się w sprawie relacji z Rewalem._

_Wkrótce jednak nadeszło to, czego się nie spodziewała, wojna o Inflanty i kolejny cios. Szwecja, którego uważała za przyjaciela, któremu ujawniała swoje skrywane żale i strachy, odebrał jej to, czego najbardziej bała się stracić - Eduarda. Zagarnięcie przez Mathiasa Ozylii - Andrusa, tylko przelało czarę goryczy. W nadziei na ratunek, pomimo wątpliwości, Inga namówiła swojego szefa, Gottharda Kettlera na złożenie hołdu Zygmuntowi II Augustowi, przez co uratowała część dawnej Liwlandii przed rządami szwedzkimi, bądź rosyjskimi._

_Zabrała ze sobą Raivisa do ich nowego domu, Księstwa Kurlandii i Semigalii, gdzie poznała go z dwójką młodszego rodzeństwa, Kurlandią - Alvisem Galante i Semigalią - Kariną Galante. Sama przybrała ponownie inne nazwisko, odrzucając w niepamięć strasznego Alberta von Livlanda i stając się Ingą Albertem Kettler._

_Kilka lat później w Rzeczpospolitej Obojga Narodów nie działo się dobrze, dynastia Jagiellonów nie miała nowego następcy i dlatego na tron wybierano władcę elekcyjnego. Po porażce Henryka Walezego, na tronie zasiadł Stefan Batory. Zamieszania związane z jego wyborem zaabsorbowały również Ingę, która pomagała Feliksowi i Taurysowi w walce z Maksymilianem Habsburgiem. Sytuację tę wykorzystał Rosja, Iwan Braginsky._

_Nieprzygotowani, nie obronili pozostałej części Inflant, które Rosja zajął aż po Dźwinę. Inga myślała, że umrze ze szczęścia, kiedy okazało się, że Raivis, Alvis i Karina są bezpieczni. _

_Okazało się, że Rzeczpospolita dobrze wybrała sobie władcę, bo Stefanowi Batoremu sprytnie udało się odzyskać zajęte przez Rosję tereny i przywrócić je Indze._

_Jednak następni królowie elekcyjni nie przysporzyli jej niczego więcej jak płaczu, wprawdzie cieszyła ją inkorporacja Estonii do Rzeczpospolitej, ale to co nastąpiło później, było straszne. Berwald i Feliks ponownie ruszyli przeciwko sobie, a ich polem bitwy były właśnie Inflanty. Szwedzi niemal wyniszczają jej dom i zabierają jej Raivisa, Inga jest zmuszona ukryć Kurlandię i Semigalię, pozostawiając Rygę za sobą._

_Inga mimo wszystko nadal walczyła o odzyskanie Raivisa, ale nawet pokonanie Szwecji w bitwie morskiej pod Oliwą nie pozwoliło Feliksowi na przywrócenie pierwotnej Liwonii do Rzeczpospolitej. Inga powoli zatracała się w rozpaczy, wspomagana przez Alvisa, Karinę i najmłodszego Kazimirsa._

_Załamana po stracie brata, Inga spotkała znów Gilberta, z którym od przyłączenia się do Rzeczpospolitej nie zamieniła nawet słowa. Komunikowali się przez listy, które Prusy bezustannie jej wysyłał, a na które odpowiadała krótkimi i kąśliwymi komentarzami. Tym razem nadszedł, kiedy rozmyślała na polach. Choć początkowo nie chciała z nim rozmawiać, wkrótce wypłakała wszystkie swoje żale. Gilbert chwycił ją za rękę, unosząc grzbietem do swoich ust, obiecał, że któregoś dnia, kiedy będzie wystarczająco silny, znowu będą razem walczyć i oby się nie bała, bo kogokolwiek by nie straciła, on już zawsze będzie przy niej, po jej stronie. Dowodem tego stały się dwie identyczne złote pierścienie, jego z grawerowanym orłem, a jej skrzyżowanymi mieczami._

_Podczas ostatnich wojen Berwald znów zobaczył Ingę - podobnie Tino, którego bardzo zasmuciło walczenie po przeciwnych stronach barykady. Berwald postanowił wtedy, że nie pozwoli jej się wywinąć i by oszczędzić jej i Tino bólu, przyłączyć ją wreszcie do swojego królestwa. Dlatego i z wielu innych powodów Szwecja napadła na Rzeczpospolitą ponownie w 1655 r. Wojska Berwalda napadły na Kazimirsa - zamiast, jak się spodziewał Ingę - zdezorientowany ruszył dalej. Inga ukrywała się tymczasem w Kurlandii razem z Alvisem i Kariną. Jednak słysząc o napadzie na Łatgalię wyruszyła ze swoimi oddziałami przeciwko Berwaldowi. Zabrała ze sobą Ingridę, z dawnego, wymierającego plemienia Zelów. Podczas ostatecznego starcia Szwecja niemal zdziesiątkowała wojska Ingi i Ingridy. Porywcza Zelka bez doświadczenia wojennego ruszyła naprzeciw Berwaldowi, pomimo krzyków Ingi i została zabita na jej oczach._

_Berwald przez resztę życia myślał, że osobą którą zamordował była Inga, ponieważ pomiędzy nią a Ingridą nie było w wyglądzie prawie żadnej różnicy._

_To wydarzenie zdeterminowało Szwecję do jeszcze szybszego podboju Rzeczpospolitej - aby ukarać Polskę i Litwę za wypuszczenie KOBIETY na polę bitwy._

_Podczas wojny Inga, uciekająca po przegranej ze Szwedami, znajduje się w ramionach Gilberta, który obiecuje jej, że znalazł już sposób na wolność i żeby się nie martwiła, bo po nią wróci. Niedługo potem Prusy i Brandenburgia uniezależniły się od Rzeczpospolitej wzamian wspomagając ją w walce ze Szwecją, w której Inga bierze udział pod przykrywką._

_Mimo późniejszego pokoju w Oliwie, nie odzyskała już Raivisa, a tym bardziej nie zobaczyła Eduarda. W tym okresie, po ich zniknięciu wysyłała im mnóstwo listów pisząc o tym, co się u nich dzieje, pytając o wiele różnych spraw, często żartując, dodając rysunki i historyjki, ale nigdy nie otrzymała odpowiedzi._

_[[Od 1710 r. Liwonia była marionetką w rękach Polski i Rosji. Nieustannie zmieniali się jej władcy, a wszystko z powodu Anny Iwanowskiej, córki cara Iwana V, która została żoną Fryderyka Wilhelma Kettlera, który niedługo zmarł, a rządy objęła Anna, nie pozwalając, by zrobił to prawowity następca - Ferdynand. Po śmierci Iwana V Anna wyjechała do Rosji, by objąć po nim tron. Stany Kurlandzkie nie mogły zaakceptować rządów Anny w księstwie, dlatego wbrew woli króla polskiego, posadzono na tronie Maurycego Saskiego, ale władzy pozbawiła go interwencja rosyjska. Wreszcie po wyjeździe Anny władzę objął Ferdynand Kettler, w 1731 złożył hołd lenny królowi Polski, ale wkrótce zmarł. Anna namówiła Augusta III Sasa, aby wyznaczyć na księcia Kurlandii swego faworyta Ernesta Jana Birona. Po jej śmierci został zesłany przez rosyjskie stronnictwo na Sybir, a Kurlandia dostała się pod wpływy saskich Wettynów. Stany kurlandzkie próbowały osadzić na tronie Ernesta Brunszwickiego, ale reakcja Polski była negatywna. Po walkach doszło do wyboru księcia saskiego Karola Krystiana Wettyna, jednak potem Biron wrócił z wygnania, a gdy Katarzyna II Wielka zażądała zwrócenia mu wszystkich urzędów, Karol musiał odpuścić. Protestował wówczas poseł Jan Andrzej Borch. W 1764 roku Polska nadała tytuł księcia Kurlandii Bironowi, a ten złożył hołd lenny Stanisławowi Augustowi Poniatowskiemu. W 1768 doszło do ogłoszenia nowej ustawy rozszerzającej uprawnienia księcia na niekorzyść stanów. Biron umarł w 1772, oddawszy uprzednio władzę Piotrowi Bironowi._

_Po śmierci Birona pojawiły się niepokoje wewnętrzne w postaci sporów pomiędzy stanami i miastami; obie strony szukały poparcia bądź w Petersburgu, bądź w Warszawie. W 1794 roku w ramach insurekcji kościuszkowskiej wybuchło przeciwko Rosji Powstanie kurlandzkie. W 1795 (w czasie III rozbioru Polski) sejm kurlandzki ogłosił przyłączenie księstwa do Rosji, zaś książę za roczną pensję zrzekł się dobrowolnie rządów na korzyść Rosji. Od tej chwili Kurlandia weszła, jako gubernia kurlandzka, w skład cesarstwa rosyjskiego, zachowując wszelako niektóre swe prawa. W 1812 wojska napoleońskie, wycofując się z Rosji, utworzyły Księstwo Kurlandii, Semigalii i Piltynia, które zostało zlikwidowane przez Rosjan. W 1817 roku uwolniono chłopów łotewskich, jednakże bez prawa do ziemi. Do końca XIX wieku duże wpływy w Kurlandii zachowała szlachta niemiecka, która w czasie I wojny światowej utworzyła pod okupacją niemieckich wojsk Księstwo Kurlandii i Semigalii. Po kapitulacji Niemiec w 1918 roku Kurlandia stała się ostatecznie częścią nowo utworzonego państwa łotewskiego. Księstwo Kurlandii i Semigalii (niem. Herzogtum Kurland und Semgallen) − krótkotrwałe państwo utworzone samozwańczo u schyłku I wojny światowej przez Niemców bałtyckich na terenach południowo-zachodniej Łotwy, nawiązujące do historycznego Księstwa Kurlandii i Semigalii. Istniało przez kilka miesięcy 1918 roku.]] - Fakty historyczne._

_Z kolei po WWI Inga brała udział w łotewskiej wojnie o niepodłegłość, jako członek strzelców łotewskich, oraz rewolucji październikowej. 18 listopada 1918 r. Łotwa ogłosił niepodległość, co psychicznie skrzywdziło Ingę - oznaczało bowiem, że nie ma nadziei na spełnienie jej marzenia - odrodzenia Inflantów. (W tym okresie 1914-1918 egzystencja Ingi była słaba, przez zniszczenia wojenne i asymilację uchodźców Liwowie - jej rodzima etniczność o mały włos nie wyginęła, a całkowicie zniknęła z jej rodzinnego regionu - Liwonii, pozostała resztka skryła się w północnej Kurlandii). Później bardzo sprzeciwiała się działaniom dyktatora Karlisa Ulmanisa._

_Wtedy Inga wyruszyła do Estonii, gdzie w 1918-1920 pomagała podczas wojny estońsko-bolszewickiej i ukryta pod tożsamością dyplomaty, w uchwaleniu estońskiej konstytucji. W 1924 uciekła podczas powstania komunistycznego. _

_W 1939 r. przypadkowo podsłuchała jedną z rozmów Rosji z Niemcami, nie słyszała niczego ważnego, ale domyśliła się, że pakt Ribbentrop-Mołotow to nic niewinnego, dlatego by pozbyć się niedogodnego świadka Iwan zastrzelił Ingę podczas pisania listu do Gilberta. Ostatecznie list i zakrwawioną obrączkę Volquin zabrał do Gilberta, który będąc wtedy nazistą rozumiejąc wiadomość, niemal całkowicie zwariował._

_Ciało Ingi dla bezpieczeństwa chciano wywieźć na Syberię, ale dziewczynie pod przykrywką Albrechta von Balka uciekła z samego środka Sybiru i wróciła prosto do piekła. 17 czerwca 1940 r. po ucieczce z Rosji znalazła się w Estonii w środku masakry, ledwo unika śmierci i zwózki uciekając na Łotwę, z powodu wywózki i walk na Łotwie Inga nie jest w stanie pomóc wojskom estońskim w starciach z Armią Czerwoną, a tam..._

_Znalazła się pod okupacją niemiecką - w oszalałego po jej śmierci Gilberta, ledwo wywinęła się od ponownego wywiezienia poza kraj do obozów pracy. Jednak w 1945 r. razem z Niemcami broniła Kurlandii przed wojskami radzieckimi - po złych doświadczeniach z Rosją wolała już znaleźć się we władzach niemieckich. Później po wojnie - w latach 40 i 50 była w oddziałach łotewskiej, antysowieckiej partyzantki. Po wojnie silnie angażowała się w utworzenie suwerennej Łotwy, czyli obalenia paktu Ribbentrop-Mołotow, który odebrał jej życie, pomimo własnej słabości przez ciągłe niszczenie śladów kultury liwskiej. _

_Podobnie jak na Łotwie w latach pięćdziesiątych Inga wspomaga walczących w Estonii Leśnych Braci pomagając im w zdobywaniu broni i żywności, walczy nadal jako Albrecht razem z Eduardem i Andrusem. Potem z powodu trudnej sytuacji wraca na Łotwę, ale współpracuje z estońskim rządem na emigracji._

_Potem szło już z górki, jej bracia kolejno występowali przeciwko Rosji dzięki kilku bodźcom od wielkich patriotów z obojga ich krajów, powoli odbudowują z gruzów swoje państwa i kolejno dołączają do UE._

_A Inga?_

_Kontynuowała swoje hobby, zaczęte jeszcze w średniowieczu - podróże. Przy wsparciu rodzeństwa - Alvisa, Kariny i Kazimirsa otworzyła restaurację Smaki Świata, godząc się z faktem, że jej czas jako państwa dobiegł już końca.''_


End file.
